El sol, la Luna y el Lobo
by mininaxoxo
Summary: La luna llora por su amado sol, él niega a su esposa y el lobo solo sufre por un amor que jamas sera correspondido. Cuando a él le tocara ser amado?, Cuando Luna llegará amarlo?. .-Tal vez nosotros los lobos solo estamos destinados a amar y no ha ser amados.-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, si sigo con vida. Ya sé que no he actualizado mi historia anterior y no pienso aburrirlos con una historia larga. Resumiendo han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida que me han separado de la escritura. Pero no se preocupen que estoy haciendo el capitulo 4 y pienso subirlo mas tardar mañana en la noche, si no tengo problemas. Porqué agradezco a todos aquellos que siguieron mi historia y sé que se quedo atrasada pero pienso terminarla además tengo vacaciones por delante. **

**Bueno ahora les contare de esta historia, esta idea también fue un bloqueo mental que no me dejaba terminar la historia anterior tenia que sacarla o no podría seguir, en esta historia también saldrá Ruby y como verán a continuación no todo será color de rosa para nuestra amada protagonista Zafiro. Esto es mas bien una historia de amor, no soy muy bueno en eso pero prometo esforzarme. **

**Pido sinceras disculpas y espero que puedan perdonarme por tardar tanto y también anhelo que esta historia les agrade mucho. **

**Seguiremos a continuación: **

Estructura.

-…- (diálogos)

-._Hola_.-(pensamientos)

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-**(Cambio de escenario, con diferentes personajes)

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-(Cambio de escenario con mismos personajes y otro tiempo)

-Fash black- (inicio del recuerdo)

-Fin del Fash black.-(termino del recuerdo)

(N/A: ) .- Notas de autora (solo abra pocas)

**Descargo de la responsabilidad pokemon no me pertenece, aunque quisiera, solo los personajes que fueron de mi imaginación y esto es sin fines de lucro solo para expresar mis ideas más locas y lo más importante para atenderlos a ustedes y hacerlos pasar un rato relajado. **

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Rojo, naranjado, rosa y morado una combinación explosiva de estos colores se extendía por el horizonte azulado conocido por muchos como cielo. La divina señal que presagiaba la llegada del astro supremo al mundo terrenal, como todo los días, para rencontrarse con su amada esposa que lo espera incansablemente y con anhelo en su corazón en el mismo lugar donde solo pocos seres tan divinos han deseado pisar. Aunque fuera por un mísero segundo, un instante efímero, pero para la fiel amada es suficiente dicha. Antes de retomar su puesto en aquel mar de estrellas. Porque el amor que sentía por su querido esposo era tal que arriesgaría su vida en aquel lugar de desdicha llamado tierra solo por él.

Aquel brillo de luz que se despide del divino cielo se refleja en los platinados ojos que de un apuesto joven de cabellos plateados de no mas de 32 años, tez blanca, rostro delicado y varonil. De buen porte, con estilo de elegancia y sofisticación al igual que su traje de color negro con rayas moradas. Suspira ante la vista. Sentado en una roca del lugar mientras acaricia a su fiel compañero metálico.

En una paz infinita después de un ardua labor en aquella organización y de su pequeño escape a su querido refugio donde encuentra toda aquella tranquilidad al termino de sus tan pesadas labores y que disfruta con gran pasión, y paciencia, para encontrar cosas maravillosas, regalos de la vida hechos de simples minerales pero que combinados hacen un hermoso premio a tal trabajo. Si tal vez por eso le encanta recoger piedras por que es lo que el espera de su vida, aquella remuneración por todo el esfuerzo dedicado aun sabe que falta mucho pero poco a poco se esta acercando aunque al parecer la vida quiere que tarde un poco mas pero esta bien el esperara y seguirá su labor tal y como lo hace siempre.

Suspira mientras su mente divaga a un lejano recuerdo…

** back.-**

Adentro de una hermosa mansión que se levanta con pilares de mármol tan liso y bien pulido al igual que el piso de baldosas que sus zapatos bien voleados y pintados golpea tan repetitivamente. Su mirada se pierde entre la enorme araña de color dorado que descansa en el techo de dicha casa. Iluminando brillantemente la pista de baile que empieza al termino de unas hermosas escaleras alfombradas de una tela tan bella como la seda de color vino e hilos dorados y poseedor de un barandal de igual color. Sigue con su mirada perezosa entre el ventanal enorme que sustituye la pared de al frente llegando hasta una mitad del techo y que da vista a los hermosos jardines bien cuidados y dotados de variedad de plantas. Y por si fuera poco, plantados estratégicamente para crear un laberinto de seguro para diversión de los dueños de aquella lujosa mansión.

Suspira una vez mas cerrando sus ojos solo para encontrase con la figura de su padre, su querido padre algo regordete que se regocijaba de las aventuras del buen Conde Franz Lizt, un señor de unos 40 años de bigote tan exagerado como aquel pirata del cuento de Peter pan pensándolo bien es la viva imagen de ese personaje solo que en vez de un traje tan extravagante usa los singulares vestimentas de moda pero eso si pareciendo no querer perder aquella imagen usa un sombrero, de vestir, con una enorme pluma. Al igual este señor si posee sus dos manos pero a lado de él se encuentra su inseparable amigo mas chaparro, regordete y con nariz grande de tal vez unos 60 años notándose en su cabello blanco y arrugas pronunciadas. El vizconde Li'or Demeput. Que, a su parecer, si le cambiamos ese traje tan pulcro y estilo 50' de Londres por un gorro rojo, una camisa de rayas blancas y azules, y unos pantalones rojos. Cualquiera pensaría que estos dos representarían a dichos personajes de tal cuento. Si recuerda bien el Capitán Garfield y el señor Smith. Ríe ante aquel pensamiento.

Volteando su cabeza a su lado derecho observa a su hermosa madre, de buena figura aparentando unos 30 años, cabellera dorada y ojos platinados platicando amenamente con aquellas señoras de 44 años similares a los que ella posee mientras toma con sus finos dedos enguantados de seda la copa de vino roja sonriendo y riendo con sofisticación bien inculcada en ella de una manera que se da tan natural.

Dirige su vista a la izquierda y ve a su queridísimo amigo Wallace en su próxima conquista, una alta morena con exquisito vestido rosado acompañada de sus queridas amigas que sonríen ingenuamente a tal "caballero de brillante armadura". Y el que lo había invitado para que no se sintiera tan aburrido como ahora para la próxima ocasión mejor invitara a su metagross.

Cansado, aburrido y fastidiado observa a la mayoría de los invitados de la elegante fiesta. Como puede ser posible que estas personas solo se fijen en cosas tan vanas y superficiales. Que escondan esos sentimientos de vanidad, celos, envidia, codicia y crueldad en aquellas mascaras tan maquilladas. Toda persona fuera de este círculo diría que son ángeles, grandes personalidades jamás alcanzables pero él que toda su vida ha estado acostumbrado a esto son, con la excepción de sus padres, puras patrañas, una vergüenza de la humanidad. Son la escoria humana. Sigue observando la hipocresía que se escapa de sus bocas con cada palabra, sonrisa, gesto o mirada.

No puede mas, ya no soporta estar aquí cierra sus ojos fuertemente mientras cubre con sus manos su rostro, inhalando y exhalando. Tratando de encontrar esa paz que solo aquel hobbie favorito puede brindarle. Otra razón por la que lo ama tanto es por que no tiene que interactuar con gente, no es que sea antisocial, tal vez un poco, pero si con eso escapa de personas como esas por el esta bien.

En eso que levanta su vista observa que no es el único ser que desea estar en otro lugar. Ahí en una de las mesas de la mansión esta sentada una jovencita a su parecer de unos 14 o 15 años. Piel blanca como la nieve, unos maravillosos ojos tan azules que parecen dos gemas zafiros, un hermoso cabello castaño debidamente arreglado en un medio chongo que debajo de este cae otra parte de su pelo libremente ondulándose hasta las puntas que, por estar sentada, puede calcular le llegaran hasta las rodillas si ella estuviera parada y al frente un copete sencillo al igual que dos mechones que enmarcan muy bien su lindo y delicado rostro. Con mejillas tan rosadas y siendo apretadas por sus finas manos en señal de aburrimiento como sus rosados, semi-abiertos y carnosos labios. Sus delicadas cejas se contraen en un signo de cansancio y fastidio.

La joven se voltea observando fijamente algo que le hace contraer sus cejas en una muestra de enojo y él siguiendo la mirada de ella mira a un joven aparente de su misma edad de espaldas de traje y muy elegante con un ridículo sombrero blanco. Vuelve a observar a la joven y ve que lleva un hermoso vestido strapless de color zafiro que hace resaltar a sus ojos, de una buena tela del busto a la cintura y después de esta se abre con una falda dando el toque de plumas. La parte derecha de su hombro tiene un tirante de color zafiro cubierto de rosas de varios tamaños y pequeñas joyas que se unen a la misma parte de vestido donde empieza el busto. Lleva puesto unos lindos tacones altos color negro, abiertos, en lazos negros que llegan a su tobillo. Sus orejas llevan unos aretes con una joya zafiro en cada uno y plumas negras.

Ahora su dilema es seguir observándola como tonto, por que si se siente algo tonto estar mirando atentamente a una jovencita, o ir a hablar con ella. No piensen mal no es que le haya gustado, aunque admite que es muy bonita, pero ya que los dos están tan cansados de esto entablar una conversación con ella puede hacer ameno el sufrimiento que deben pagar. Así que pensándolo detenidamente no piensa quedarse en ese mismo lugar sentado amargándose la vida, como dice Wallace, y por primera vez tomara un consejo de él y se dejara llevar.

Con pasos tranquilos se dirige a la mesa donde se encuentra tan encantadora jovencita y esta parece no darse cuenta a un de su presencia sigue ensimismada en su mundo. Habla quedamente y parece no tener respuesta aun de la susodicha así que hace un sonido con su garganta para despertarla pero sigue sin dar señas, sin rendirse vuelve a repetir la acción pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte y para su sorpresa tuvo la gran dicha de escuchar la voz mas melodiosa, encantadora y celestial que solo una divinidad pueda poseer.

-Si, soy Zafiro y si, soy amiga de Ruby. Y la repuesta es no.- Dice con voz cansada y aburrida la jovencita.-

-Perdón.- Trata de entender lo dicho por la joven y de rencontrarse ya que se ha perdido de algo.-

-Mira.- Aquellos ojos zafiros observan de manera retadora a sus platinados ojos.- No sé que te prometió Ruby, mentira si se, pero dile a ese papa nata que no bailare contigo, que estoy bien así que no necesito de su caridad y si me dejas sugerirte; si es que Ruby te prometió un consejo a cambio de bailar conmigo, que es lo mas seguro que si, no lo necesitas tu puedes ser un campeón o como se diga para ustedes sin los consejos de ese tonto solo debes encontrar lo que a ti se te acomoda, busca tu estilo y de ahí esfuérzate. Practica, el premio no llegara por que sí, debes dar lo mejor de ti.- Vuelve a su posición inicial.- Ahora puedes darle mi mensaje y dejarme pasar tranquilamente esta "increíble velada".-

-Parpadea tratando de analizar todo lo dicho por la jovencita.- _Pero de que demonios esta hablando? _.- Perdóneme pero yo no venia con intenciones de bailar con usted.- Al decir esto la joven lo mira de recelo con sus ojos aburridos.- Yo solo venia a_… por que me he puesto tan nervioso?_.- Piensa mientras trata de salir de su estupor y tranquilizar esos nervios repentinos.- Yo solo venia a….- mira hacia otro lado.- Quería saber si a usted no le importaría que tomara asiento?.- Se da una bofetada mental.- _Pero que había sido eso_?.-

-Claro que no como guste.- Dice de la misma manera educada como él, algo que de alguna forma lo hizo entristecer sin saber la razón.-

El joven toma asiento al frente de ella mientras esta vuelve a su estado de aburrimiento total observando a los invitados de la fiesta, el joven intranquilo se pregunta que demonios había pasado con el para cambiar tan repentinamente sus planes, bueno al menos ya no esta en la otra mesa solo pero no sabe que es mejor si estar acompañado pero con un aura incomoda o estar solo y fastidiado?. Sin poder resistir más el joven rompe el silencio.

-La verdad no vine aquí a tomar asiento.- La muchacha lo observa detenidamente ante tanta determinación.- Vera pude observar que no era el único cansado y fastidiado en esta fiesta. Y considere la idea de venir a conversar con usted tal vez no nos conozcamos y no hay razón para entablar una conversación pero si usted esta de acuerdo en esforzarnos un poco puede que hagamos mas ameno este tiempo de castigo.-

-De acuerdo.- Afirma la muchacha con voz neutra.-

-El joven se arma nuevamente de valor y pregunta.- A usted donde le gustaría estar en estos instantes?.-

-En el bosque.- Dice con tanta tranquilidad y naturalidad sorprendiendo al joven.-

-Puedo preguntar la razón?.-

-Amo los campos abiertos, no me gusta estar encerrada y menos vestida como mono de circo. Me gusta estar tranquila en la paz infinita que brinda los bosques, sentir el viento correr por mi rostro. Oler el dulce aroma de bosque y saborear la hermosa vista que nos da la naturaleza.- Dice con aire soñador, perdida en sus pensamientos provocando una leve risa en el joven.- Que sucede?.- Pregunta sorprendida y algo molesta.-

-Perdóneme si la hice sentir ofendida pero es todo lo contrario vera fui conmovido por su tranquilidad y pasión.- La joven se sonroja levemente sin darse cuenta que provocaba una sonrisa mas grande en el joven.- Al igual que usted a mi me encantaría estar lejos de la civilización mas exactamente en los bosques como usted.- La oji-azul lo mira sorprendida.- Pero con la diferencia que yo estaría encerrado en una cueva excavando para encontrar los hermosos regalos de la vida.-

-Excavando?.-

-Si son un coleccionista de gemas, me trae una tranquilidad el sentir la tierra en mi piel, oler el aire que se introduce a la cueva y sorprenderme de los bellos regalos de la naturaleza.- La muchacha le sonríe sinceramente conmovida y alegre de encontrar a alguien que ame la naturaleza al igual que ella pero sin darse cuenta que su acompañante adquiere un leve color rosa en sus mejillas por tal encantadora vista.-

-Eso es fabuloso.-

-El muchacho la observa detenidamente, observar su alrededor se dirige nuevamente a la joven.- Que le parece si salimos a los jardines de este lugar. Este ambiente no es muy cómodo para ninguno de los dos.- Dicho esto se levanta y caballerosamente le ofrece su brazo.- Esta de acuerdo conmigo?.-

-La peli-castaña lo observa sorprendida y vuelve a sonríe.- Por supuesto.- coloca su delicada mano en su fuerte brazo y se levanta con gracia acompañando al joven al balcón que se encuentra al frente de las hermosas vitrinas hechas puerta.-

Una vez fuera la muchacha se separa del joven y coloca sus manos en el barandal del balcón observando con éxtasis los hermosos jardines del lugar. Nunca se cansa de verlos cada vez que viene a esta mansión, incluso se divierte jugando en el singular laberinto.

-Es una hermosa noche no cree?.- vuelve a iniciar la conversación el peli-plateado.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted es una encantadora noche, al menos reconozco que esta mansión, al estar retirada un poco de la civilización, se puede apreciar claramente el cielo estrellado incluso un camino de nuestra hermosa galaxia.- Dice añorada mente la joven mientras observa el cielo.-

-Y la luna, que hermosa esta hoy. Es luna llena mi etapa favorita por que se puede apreciar el resplandor completo de tan hermoso satélite.-

-Sonríe nuevamente la joven, parece que no ha podido hacer otra cosa desde que conoció al chico.- Yo también amo la luna, me fascina tanto.- sonríe levemente.- Algunos amigos dicen que soy la luna.- El joven la voltea a ver con una duda que la muchacha sabe interpretar.- Conoce un poco la mitología griega?.-

-Tengo un conocimiento de ella.-

-Bueno una diosa griega llamada Artemisa seguidamente la interpretan como la luna y mis amigos dicen que me parezco a su ella por que también es interpretada en ocasiones por las batallas, al igual que a mi que me encantan, es una excelente cazadora y amante de la naturaleza además que tiene un carácter fuerte protector a todo ser viviente especialmente a los pokemons (N/A: En esta línea es a los animales pero por dichos cambios le pondremos pokemons jajajja xD). Por eso dicen que soy la luna además de..-

-Además de….- La motiva hablar el oji-plateado.-

-Además de un viejo cuento.-

-Que cuento?.-

-Donde se dice que la Luna es esposa del Sol y que ella siempre espera por el en el mundo terrenal para verlo después de su arduo trabajo aunque sea un minuto antes de ir al cielo a cumplir su labor. Aunque deba arriesgar su vida por él todos los días al estar en la tierra.- Lo voltea a ver y sonríe.- Pero siempre les digo que exageran.-

joven la observa detenidamente y sonríe mientras separa un escurridizo mecho de su pelo detrás de su oreja.- No.- Comienza a decir, observando fijamente sus ojos.- Están en lo correcto, eres la Luna, eres tan hermosa como ella.- La muchacha sorprendida por el acto del joven se sonroja y él le brinda una sonrisa tan amplia y baja su mano hacia su costado.-

-gracias.- Dice todavía sorprendida y sonrojada se voltea nuevamente al cielo para observar la luna.- Me llamo Zafiro Birch perdona que no te he dicho mi nombre antes.- El muchacho sorprendido abre los ojos.-

-No perdóname a mi por no haberme presentado antes soy Steve Daigo Stone, es un placer Zafiro Birch.- Dice mientras toma su mano y la acerca a sus labios besándola delicadamente provocándole otro sonrojo a nuestra pequeña protagonista.- Y que hermoso nombre, no puede existir uno mas perfecto para ti que ese.- La muchacha roja a mas no poder y nerviosa responde con un ligero gracias mientras es liberada por su acompañante.-

Se vuelven a llenar en una tranquilidad, sumidos observando la hermosa luna que destella en el cielo y este momento de paz es interrumpido nuevamente por el joven.

que le gusta las batallas?.-

-Ah?, si!.- Sonríe la jovencita.- Me encantan al igual que entrenar, soy una entrenadora pokemon.-

-Vaya que sorpresa, yo también soy un entrenador pokemon.-

-Enserio?.- Dice emocionada.- Genial debemos tener una batalla algún día, ahorita estoy viajando por Kantho pero tuve que dejar mi viaje para venir a esta fiesta.- Dice molesta y frustrada.-

-Se ríe levemente el muchacho.- Bueno yo no estoy viajando pero igual que usted tuve que dejar mi puesto en Hoen para venir a esta fiesta.- La muchacha sonríe y nuevamente reanudan su platica perdidos en su burbuja sin darse cuenta que el tiempo pasa.-

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

-Después de una risa tan contagiosa la jovencita trata de controlarse para poder hablar.- Así que tienes 25 años umm… no te ves de esa edad.-

-Ah! No? De cuanto me veo?.- Pregunta feliz el muchacho.-

-Yo diría de unos 18 años.-

-Bueno gracias madame por sus palabras tan dulces.- Dice cómicamente mientras realiza una reverencia, colocando su brazo izquierdo atrás y tocando con su mano derecha su corazón mientras se inclina. La joven se ríe ante tal acto.-

-De nada Joven Stone.- Dice de igual forma mientras toma su vestido con las manos, coloca su pie derecho delante del izquierdo, medios cruzados, como una pose de ballet. Y se inclina levemente, causándole una risa al joven.-Y eres tan maduro como para no divertirte con un juego.- pregunta la chica.-

-Para pasar un buen entretenimiento no hay edad Señorita Birch.-

-Bien que te parece si jugamos en el jardín, ahí puedes sentirte mas tranquilo además que te sorprenderás por las hermosas plantas que hay, que dices?.-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- sonríe genuinamente.-

-La jovencita corresponde a la sonrisa alegre.- Vamos será divertido.- Dice mientras con su mano derecha toma la izquierda del joven Steve provocándole un sonrojo y una sonrisa estúpida. La muchacha alegremente se prepara para correr cuando una voz los interrumpe.-

-Zafiro!, Zafiroo!.- Se escucha mas cerca la voz.- Oh! Zafiro que bueno que te encuentro.-

Los dos voltean hacia el dueño de la voz y observan a un muchacho de tez pálida, ojos tan rojos como la sangre, cejas delineadas de color negro que se fruncieron al observar las manos tomadas de los jóvenes, claro que estos no se percataron, que figura de unos 17 años. Con traje negro, camisa de vestir blanca desfajada, saco negro desabotonado y una corbata roja ligeramente desabrochada dándole un aire juvenil pero elegante. Cambiando aquella vista de sofisticación el sombrero blanco que porta con una pañoleta roja con un dibujo de una pokebola blanca.

-Que sucede Ruby?.- Pregunta inocentemente la peli-castaña.-

-Deja de observar las manos unidas de los jóvenes y mira a los ojos azules de la muchacha.- Venia a decirte que ya es hora de irnos, te estaba buscando para PODERNOS IR A CASA.- dice las últimas palabras mas fuerte procurando que el peli-plateado las escuche bien mientras lo observa de manera retadora, ojos ruby vs ojos plateados.-

-Oh!, ya es hora?, que rápido pasa el tiempo.- dice tristemente, se voltea a ver al joven Steve y le sonríe tiernamente.- Gracias Joven Stone fue la velada mas divertida que pude tener.- el nombrado la observa mientras sonríe igualmente.- Espero poder vernos nuevamente y tener aquel duelo, no creas que se me olvidara.- Despacio suelta su mano mientras camina hasta el joven de orbes rubys quien no deja de mirar al peli-plateado desafiándolo. Toma a la castaña por la cintura acercándola hacia él mientras caminan a la entrada de la mansión- Nos vemos Joven Stone.- Se despide con la mano la oji-azul.-

El joven Steve solo se queda mirando por el lugar donde se fue la castaña, diciendo quedamente con una voz melancólica.-Nos vemos Zafiro.-

** del Flash Back.- **

El peli-platea se revuelve el cabello con su mano derecha pero que le pasa?, se pregunta el mismo. Porque tuvo ese recuerdo?. Suspira de nuevo. Eso fue ase mucho tiempo. Siete años para ser exactos. Su concentración es interrumpida por un timbre.

-Buenas tardes, Steve Daigo al habla.- Contesta su teléfono celular.-

-*Steve, cariño, Donde estas?, Te estamos esperando para la cena.*.- Se escucha una voz aparentemente de una mujer en la línea.-

-_La cena!._- Recuerda el peli-plateado.- _Que acaso se distrajo tanto con el recuerdo?_.- Se levanta rápidamente.- Si mama voy en camino.- Cuelga mientras regresa a su inseparable amigo metagross y saca su skarmory para llegar rápidamente a su casa.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Entra corriendo por el fino piso de madera de la gran mansión hacia la sala de estar cerca del comedor, conociendo a su madre de seguro ha de estar ahí esperándolo con la visita. Aunque a él lo que menos le importa es la visita pero su madre estuvo muy persistente en que llegara a cenar y que llegara puntual. Él no suele llegar tarde pero esta vez si que se distrajo y por una causa muy fuerte. Sigue corriendo sin parar y se detiene ante las grandes puertas de caoba. Se arregla la corbata, el saco y el cabello. Entra al salón con tranquilidad. Encontrándose con una habitación finamente decorada con muebles rústicos del más fino roble. Ventanales enormes que ahora se encontraban cubiertos por las cortinas de color azul marino y de hilos plateados. La habitación de Color azul claro y bordes blancos. Y en el centro del lugar se encontraba en un sofá de color azul marino con decoraciones en hilo de color plateado estaba sentada su madre, su padre, los señor y señora Noel y claro esta la hija menor de los Noel, Valme. Estaban sentados una familia enfrente de la otra y en la mesa del centro tazas de te, de seguro por la tardanza del joven.

La señora Noel una mujer de unos 50 y tantos años con cabello castaño algo canoso con un conjunto de falda hasta las rodillas lila, un saco lila al igual que su sombrero con una pluma gris con tacones grises y sus inigualables guantes blancos. El señor Noel un hombre canoso de 50 y tantos años con un traje gris, camisa de vestir blanca, corbata negra y saco gris. Al igual que poseía un bigote canoso. Y por ultimo la hija menor Valme. Una muchacha de buen cuerpo pero no tan proporcionada, tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro, no acaramelado como la señorita Birch, _pero a que vino eso?_. Olvidando su desliz mental observa el conjunto de un vestido azul de tirantes pegado a la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas con tacones negros cerrados y un saco negro. También poseía un sombrero azul marino, como el vestido, sus guantes blancos como su madre y su cabello suelto le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Señores, lamento la tardanza.- Hace una leve reverencia.- Buenas noches, es un gusto verlos aquí.-

-No te preocupes muchacho.- Hable el señor Noel.- Entendemos que el negocio familiar debe mantenerte ocupado.- después ríe alegremente.-

-Agradecemos su invitación a cenar.- Dice muy educadamente la señora Noel mientras inclina su cabeza en señal de saludo.-

-Es todo un placer para nosotros.- habla la joven Valme de 25 años haciendo el mismo gesto de saludo que su madre.-

-Bien.- Habla la madre de Steve que llevaba un conjunto de un vestido rojo strapless con una rosa en el lado derecho de su pecho.- Ya que estamos todos creo que podemos pasar al comedor a cenar.- Dicho esto todos se levantan siendo escoltados por la señora de la casa.-

Mientras el joven Steve se hace a un lado saludando a los invitados y recibiendo una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño por parte de la joven Valme.- _Esta va ha ser una noche larga_.- Suspira amargamente el joven.

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

Caminaba solo el joven Daigo por los pasillos oscuros de la casa para su fortuna la cena había acabado. Para él fue todo una tortura, no se libro de las insinuaciones por parte de los padres de la joven y de sus mismos padres de que ellos hacían una linda pareja y que esperaban una futura boda. Y la joven mas que encantada contribuía con dicho conversación. Y el?, que no valía también su opinión?. Él no pensaba casarse con ella. Tal vez por eso su madre estaba tan persistente en que no faltara a esta cena, si bien tiene años argumentando que debe casarse y tener hijos que no quiere ser tan vieja cuando tenga nietos. Pero que le pasa?, esta bien que quiere tener nietos pero eso es decisión de él. Los respeta, los ama pero en esos asuntos no tienen que entrometerse. Suficiente fue con que le hicieron aceptar el negocio familiar cuando el solo quería ser arqueólogo.

Suspira nuevamente mientras observa la luz de la luna entre una de las ventanas del pasillo. Se acerca a esta y observa el hermoso satélite. Luna llena como aquella vez. Tan hermosa y encantadora solo mostrando un lado de ella temiendo enseñar su cara completa por miedo a ser rechazada y juzgada de su rostro quemado a causa de la ira y celos de su esposo el sol. Quien pensó que lo había engañado con el amigo lobo que se hizo y quien estuvo con ella todos los días mientras esperaba a su amado sol. Quien la protegía, escuchaba y hacia reír. Quien hacia lo que su esposo debía hacer, amarla. Pero ella estaba tan enamorada de sol que no pudo aceptar a lobo más que un amigo a pesar del sufrimiento que le causo sol con sus celos y que la haya abandonado ella siguió fiel a su esposo. Y lobo quedo tan destruido pero luna antes de irse le dio el poder para ver en la oscuridad y vivir en ella. Y él le aúlla todas las noches esperando que un día Luna lo ame.

Cuando le tocara a él ser amado?. Cuando Luna escuchara a lobo y lo aceptara. Cuando lobo tendrá su final feliz a lado del ser que mas ama.

vez nosotros los lobos no estamos destinados a ser amados solo a amar.- Dice tristemente Steve. Quien reanuda su caminar hacia su habitación.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Esa mañana en particular todo a su alrededor fue tan encantador, demasiado encantador para su gusto. Todo el mundo parecía feliz por algo o él se había vuelto un amargado?. Sea lo que fuera. La alegría se deslumbraba a todo su esplendor. Los pokemons voladores entonaban hermosas canciones al sol. Si ese astro que aunque no le ha hecho nada a él literalmente siente una rabia contra dicha estrella. Su madre despertó cantando y su padre feliz fumaba su pipa. En la oficina los trabajadores conversaban amenamente, otros reian y unos hasta bromas compartían. Y él, frío. Que le estará pasando?.

Bueno no importaba iba a casa de sus padres, ya que le había prometido a su mamá ir a cenar nuevamente a la casa de ellos, esperando que esta vez no invitaran a la familia Noel.

Pero decidió llegar temprano aun no era la hora de la cena, aun el sol podía verse por el horizonte y su madre parece feliz de verlo. Al menos eso creo ya que viene feliz corriendo hacia el chillando.

que amor?.- Decía su madre emocionada, más bien gritaba.-

-. Que pasa madre?.-

-Tenemos nuevos vecinos o vecina, no lose.- decía atropelladamente.- De lo que pude observar solo fue a una linda jovencita pero no caería mal ir a darle la bienvenida.-

-Pero….- Pero antes de poder protestar su madre ya lo llevaba arrastras a la mansión de alado donde los nuevos vecinos llegaban.-

-Toma les darás tu el canasto de pastelillos.- Le entrega un canasto a su hijo.- Así podrás verla mejor y entablar una conversación con ella.-

-Cuando?, como?.- Pregunta el joven sorprendido.- De donde sacaste la canasta?.-

-Ándale hijo no te quedes atrás.- la señora lo vuelve a arrastra hacia los portones negros que escondían un hermoso jardín decorado estilo oriental. Mas bien la fachada de esa casa era de estilo asiático una combinación entre japonesa y china pero hermosa. Hecha de la madera más fina posible con pilares de mármol. De color negro y vino tinto algunos detalles dorados o simples del color de la madera.

-Hola señora.- Habla la señora Stone a una persona de la servidumbre.- Hola soy Madeline Stone y él es mi hijo Steve Stone queríamos darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos.-

-Oh! Por supuesto pase con confianza señora Stone, nuestra señora debe estar adentro acomodando algunas cosas pero con gusto los atenderá.- sonríe con la ancianita mostrando sus arrugas con su expresión contenta.-

-Muchas gracias.- Y dicho esto vuelve a retomar la marcha los familiares Stone. Más bien uno siendo llevado por otro.-

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar la madre no osa ni perezosa toca el timbre de la puerta escuchándose un leve "ding-dong". De repente se escuchan pasos y las puertas de caoba se abre revelando una hermosa jovencita de sus 22 primaveras, llevaba puesto un short corto, unas zapatillas negras, una camisa azul amarrada con un nudo al frente dejando ver su plano abdomen, una pañoleta azul en su cabeza con una pokebola blanca pintada. Las mangas de la camisa acomodadas hasta los codos. De cabello castaño caramelo amarrado en un chongo pero dejando debajo de este cabello que caía hasta los tobillos y dos mechones que adornaban su encantador rostro. Piel blanca como la nieve, labios rosados y carnosos, ojos tan azules que parecían esconder el mar. Y unos guantes de latex rosados, seguro para la limpieza.

-. Buenas tardes, en que le puedo servir?.- Y poseedora de una voz melodiosa, armoniosa y celestial.

-._Esos ojos, esos labios, esa voz_.- Piensa Steve recordando a aquella chiquilla. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente.- Señorita Birch.- Responde Sorprendido.-

-La mencionada lo observa detenidamente e igual de sorprendida exclama un grito ahogado.- Joven Stone.!.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

**Esta será una de mis historias cortas como dije antes no soy buena en cosas del amor pero daré lo mejor de mí. **

**Si les gusta la historia comenten, si tienen dudas sobre la historia comenten, reclamos comenten, quejas comenten, sugerencia comenten, saludos comenten. **

**Solo con sus comentarios sabré si la historia ha sido de su agrado y deba seguir circulando gracias por su atención. **


	2. Una cena muy singular!

**Hola soy yo de nuevo!, Esta es la continuación de mi nueva historia aquí comienza los personajes a conocerse un poco mas pero claro aun hay mucho por descubrir y eso lo veremos a continuación. Sobre los asuntos de las descripciones, suelo investigar antes de escribir para saber como debo representar los escenarios y esas cosas pero he estado pensando buscar un lugar donde pueda subir fotos y ahí ustedes puedan tener una mejor idea visual sobre los escenarios cuando la tenga les informare con gusto.**

**Para continuar la historia vamos con las instrucciones n.n **

Estructura.

-…- (diálogos)

-._Hola_.-(pensamientos)

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-**(Cambio de escenario, con diferentes personajes)

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-(Cambio de escenario con mismos personajes y otro tiempo)

-Fash black- (inicio del recuerdo)

-Fin del Fash black.-(termino del recuerdo)

(N/A: ) .- Notas de autora (solo abra pocas)

**Descargo la responsabilidad, estos es realizado sin fines de lucro solo con el deseo de poderles dar un respiro n.n continuamos! **

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar la madre no osa ni perezosa toca el timbre de la puerta escuchándose un leve "ding-dong". De repente se escuchan pasos y las puertas de caoba se abre revelando una hermosa jovencita de sus 22 primaveras, llevaba puesto un short corto blanco, unas zapatillas negras, una camisa azul amarrada con un nudo al frente dejando ver su plano abdomen, una pañoleta azul en su cabeza con una pokebola blanca pintada. Las mangas de la camisa acomodadas hasta los codos. De cabello castaño caramelo amarrado en un chongo pero dejando debajo de este cabello que caía hasta los tobillos y dos mechones que adornaban su encantador rostro. Piel blanca como la nieve, labios rosados y carnosos, ojos tan azules que parecían esconder el mar. Y unos guantes de latex rosados, seguro para la limpieza.

-. Buenas tardes, en que le puedo servir?.- Y poseedora de una voz melodiosa, armoniosa y celestial.

-._Esos ojos, esos labios, esa voz_.- Piensa Steven recordando a aquella chiquilla. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente.- Señorita Birch.- Responde Sorprendido.-

-La mencionada lo observa detenidamente e igual de sorprendida exclama un grito ahogado.- Joven Stone.!.-

La madre del joven peli-plateado confundida y sorprendida a la vez pregunta a los jóvenes.- Se conocen?.-

-. Al parecer la jovencita es la primera en reaccionar y le contesta con una enorme sonrisa.- Por supuesto tuve el gusto de conocerlo en una fiesta.-

-. La madre del joven con un gesto de molestia que también su voz delata, se voltea para ver a su hijo mientras habla.-Vaya Steven nunca me mencionaste que conociste a una hermosa jovencita.-

El mencionado se rasca la nuca en señal de vergüenza mientras le responde.- Bueno creo que no hubo oportunidad.- Y tratando de salir del tema rápidamente cambia su posición prestando toda la atención a la morena quien reía por lo bajo por el pequeño desliz de los Stone, y sonriéndole amablemente.- La verdad estamos aquí señorita Birch para darle la bienvenida al vecindario.-

La muchacha sorprendida toma la canasta que el joven le entrega, en el proceso sintiendo las manos fuertes del joven y sonríe alegremente.- Muchísimas gracias, no tenían por qué molestarse.-

-. Por nada cariño, es bueno sentirse bienvenida en un nuevo lugar.- Responde la señora mayor.-

-. La muchacha sin dejar de sonreír les dice.- Muchas gracias de nuevo. Me sentiría honrada si aceptaran cenar conmigo esta noche.-

-. Por supuesto.- Se apresura el joven a contestar cuando descubre la intensidad y emoción que utilizó, se sonroja levemente y más tranquilo dice.- Al contrario señorita Birch el honor será todo nuestro. _Pero que me pasa?.-_ Se pregunta lo último.-

-. Excelente idea señorita Birch. Será todo un placer cenar con tan encantadora jovencita.- Habla cortésmente la madre del joven Stone.- Tenga por seguro que llegaremos puntual.- Sin mas hace una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dispone a marcharse, lentamente, esperando ser alcanzada por su hijo.-

-. Fue un placer verte otra vez, la verdad no me lo esperaba pero no por ello digo que esta mal lo que quiero decir.- El joven, nervioso, hablaba rápidamente sin poder controlar los nervios repentinos y la felicidad que le trajo ver a la jovencita otra vez algo que él no haya explicación a esas emociones que se turban dentro de su ser y que fue interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica quien ríe ligeramente al ver su estado de estupor.-

-. Joven Stone también me siento feliz de verlo de nuevo y no crea que he olvidado lo de nuestro duelo.- habla mientras le guiña el ojo derecho. El joven la observa todo sonrojado y con una sonrisa estúpida mientras se despide rápidamente provocando que casi se caiga por los escalones de la casa, avergonzado le da una última despedida, correspondida por la joven y camina de manera torpe para alcanzar a su madre.-

La joven sonríe por ultima vez mientras medita observando la canasta.- Definitivamente venir a Hoen fue la mejor decisión.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

El señor mayor descansaba tranquilamente en su reconfortante sillón en su amada oficina dentro de su casa. Un sillón de color vino tinto. Su esposa siempre le había dicho que no era necesaria aquella habitación ya que él es retirado pero como deshacerse de ella si esta pintada de su color favorito un azul marino, el techo de color crema y el suelo laminado claro con una gran ventana atrás de él, que ahorita disfruta su vista a los jardines, su escritorio de color café oscuro, libreros del mismo color que se cubren toda la pared, derecha e izquierda, repleta de libros que tuvo la dicha de leer unos cuantos. Dos sillas muy cómodas del mismo color rojo que su sillón al frente de su escritorio y un encantador foco en el techo en forma de "v" con bordes negros. Si no cabe duda que su oficina es hermosa al igual que la alfombra que reposa debajo de las sillas para los huéspedes y sus dos hermosos sofás cercas de la entrada al frente de él de color café oscuro con almohadones de color crema, azul marino y negros. Da un suspiro alegre mientras fuma su queridísima pipa.

-. Que hermosa es la vida….- Pero fue interrumpido de su meditación por su "encantadora esposa".-

-. Amor levántate que llegaremos tarde y sabes que eso es una total descortesía a nuestra anfitriona.-

-. Ahora que enredo me has metido.- Pregunta confundido el señor mientras gira el sillón ligero donde reposaba para poder ver a su esposa.-

-. Me ofendes cariño.- Dice la hermosa mujer mientras se acomoda el encantador saco color blanco con franjas verticales, gruesas, azules que hace juego con sus zapatillas y adorna la falda azul marino que lleva para esconder la camisa de vestir blanca. Claro que su encantador sombrero del mismo telar que la falda, no podría faltar.-Es solo una cena con nuestra nueva vecina. Pero vamos amor.- Le aplaude con sus guantes finos para figurar el tiempo que vuela.-

-. Solo es una cena.- Repite el esposo mientras se levanta para dirigirse a su habitación.- Nada ostentoso?.-

-. Claro que no amor pero vístete agradable tenemos que dar una buena impresión, nuestra vecina es una encantadora jovencita.-

-. Entendido.- Se escucha a lo lejos, por los pasillos, la voz del señor mayor.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Y ahí estaba el joven peli-plateado enfrente de esas puertas grandes de caoba en la compañía de sus dos queridísimos padres, con una plegaría a Arceus desea que esta cena sea de la mas tranquila, normal y sin pretensiones de parte de su madre pero habiendo conociendo a la creadora de sus días sabe que lo que pide es un deseo imposible. Respirando profundamente se arma de valor para tocar el timbre, dirige sus callosas manos por tanto cavar a aquel botón cuando una mano delicada interfiere y aprieta el instrumento.

-. Por Rayquaza Steven aquí nos pasaremos toda la noche.- Dice su benevolente madre provocando una risa ligera a su padre y un sonrojo al peli-plateado por la vergüenza.-

Las puertas de caoba se abren para revelar a una ancianita de cabellos canosos en un chongo, vestida con un kimono blanco floreado de sakuras, ojos azules, tez algo bronceada y los vestigios del tiempo marcados en su piel. Si bien recuerda es la mujer que los ayudo esa tarde. La susodicha hace una leve reverencia y habla con una voz tranquila.

-. Pasen señores Stone los esperábamos.- La mujer se mueve dejando pasar a los invitados que con un leve gracias pasan adentro, cierra la puerta con cuidado y con una inclinación de cabeza los invita a seguir por los pasillos de tan lujosa mansión.

Los invitados siguen a la mujer mayor, recorriendo los pasillos de pisos de madera negra bien pulida pero se puede distinguir los vestigios que señalan la calidad del arce con el que fue hecho el laminado. Las paredes de un rojo vino pintadas y el techo de un color crema. Con muchos cuadros y retratos colocados a lo largo de los corredores. Se observan paisajes hermosísimos pintados a mano muy al estilo oriental y en algunos retratos de una mujer mayor con kimono dorado con plateado, piel blanca y fina con cicatrices del tiempo, cabello grisáceo largo en una cola de caballo con un ornamento de unos finos palillos que levantan levemente su pelo haciendo que caiga en cascada, ojos color dorados y labios rosas que sonríen al pintor. Todos estos enmarcados en cuadros negros y blancos.

Pero el joven Stone es atraído por uno especialmente, un retrato de dos mujeres, la mujer mayor que había visto pero ahora con un kimono rojo vino con detalles de rosas en un bordado negro, un monio grande que adorna su cintura de un rojo claro y esos palillos negros que dan altura. Y a su lado una jovencita que él conoce muy bien con un kimono azul zafiro que combina con sus ojos, con bordes plateados que diseñan rosas hermosas, un listón alrededor de su cintura de color azul marino y lo mismos palillos en su cabeza que dan una caída perfecta en cascada a su tan brillante cabellera de caramelo. Esos ojos zafiros resaltan en su mayoría con una chispa de diversión pareciera que dichas mujeres conocen al artista y bromean sutilmente con sus poses de disciplina y realeza oriental con abanicos abiertos de sus respectivos colores descansando en su pecho contrastando con esas brillantes sonrisas burlonas y sus ojos llenos de diversión. El joven sin poder evitarlo sonríe genuinamente ante esa imagen, no sabe si por que conoce a la joven o por que el artista hizo tan maravillosa escena pudiendo transmitir al público aquel momento como si estuviera sucediendo ante sus ojos. Reflexionándolo, es por las dos razones. Pero el oji-plateado no tuvo mas tiempo de contemplar ya que escucho su nombre algo retirando, regresando de su ensoñación puede ver que su distracción le costó separarse del grupo sin mas preámbulo se dirige hacia donde se encuentran para seguir con el recorrido.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a unas puertas de cristal en cuadros negros, la mujer mayor abre las puertas invitándolos a pasar al jardín tan extenso provocando admiración a dicha hermosura de la naturaleza, arboles de cerezos, arces rojos japoneses, magnolias japonesas en el pequeño espacio de pasto por el que caminaban hasta encontrarse con un muelle hecho de arce que les permitía pasar por el extenso lago que cubría gran parte de la zona y en sus orillas descansaban mas arboles y flores dando vistosidad a la imagen, los frondosos hayas japoneses acompañados de Aodamos, algo escondidos, Zelkova japonés con su robusto tronco, manzanos silvestres de hupeh, magnolia Watsoni, Aliso japonés, arce afelpado japonés entre otros tipos de arboles. Que se reflejan en las tranquilas aguas cristalinas del encantador lago donde la fauna no se ha perdido siendo habitada por hermosas flores como la flor de loto, ninfas y lirios de agua. Siguen caminando en línea recta hasta encontrarse debajo de un kiosko japonés con pilares de color vino tinto, el piso; como todo el muelle, de color negro, el techo de tejas que se doblaba en las esquinas y con un singular toque alto en el centro donde una esfera plateada descansaba. La señora Stone detiene su caminar en tan maravillosa vista.

-. Algún problema señora Stone?.- Pregunta su guía al percatarse que los sonidos de tacón contra la madera se hayan detenido.-

-. Ninguno.- Responde tranquilamente la mencionada.- Solo observaba los jardines, verdad que son encantadores?.- Pregunta a su querido esposo e hijo. Los mencionados asienten con la cabeza con total fascinación a bella vista.- Pero sigamos no queremos hacer esperar a nuestra anfitriona.- Dicho esto se disponen a seguir su camino esta vez girando a la izquierda siendo que la parte donde se encuentra el kiosko es una pequeña isla que muestra una parte de la flora. Observándose la arquitectura del muelle en una forma de "L" con el inicio de la letra en la parte trasera de la mansión y el kiosko en la en final de esta conectando la línea recta vertical con la horizontal.

Al final de la línea horizontal se encuentran conectados a tierra y observan las orillas del lago tocando suavemente la arena y rocas del lugar. Y admirando un paisaje algo inusual, en todos los arboles se amarraron varias cuerdas, encima de las cabezas humanas, con objetos esféricos de papel que adentro contienen velas dando un aire tradicional, los pokemons ave que se encuentran en la zona dan su último cantar al sol que se esconde en el horizonte. Unos mantas se extienden en el pasto donde reposan sentados varias personas, las mujeres con trajes similares a la señora mayor y los hombres un hakama como pantalón y yukata corta; como zapatos ambos dejaron las tradicionales sandalias por unas zapatillas tipo chinas para el terreno.

Pero sin duda lo que deja sin palabras a la señora Stone es que dichas personas, por lo que pudo deducir la servidumbre, se encuentra sentados tranquilamente, unos conversando otro bailando al son de los instrumentos que algunos de ellos tenían y que la ama del lugar se encontrara en un asador con poca servidumbre ayudándole a cocinar con la misma ropa de la tarde aparte entregándoles la comida a sus manos. Y que la variedad de comida se encuentre en el centro de la manta.

-. _Pero que es esto?._- pienso horrorizada Madeline Stone.- _Esto no puede estar pasando!, pero como puede ser posible?._-

-. La señora canosa se dirige hacia su ama quien se encuentra conversando y cocinando animadamente con una muchacha de unas 27 primaveras.- Mi señora sus invitados están aquí.- La aludida voltea a verla mientras sonríe.-

-. Hatsu no me digas señora que me haces sentir vieja.- La reprende con cariño.- Muchas gracias por ayudarme y si no estoy abusando de tu amabilidad podrías ayudar a Ichigo con la comida mientras voy a saludarlos?.-

-. Claro que no mi señora, estoy para servirle.- Dice Hatsu mientras hace una leve inclinación y toma la espátula de la oji-zafiro.-

-. Hatsu!.- Le grita suavemente un poco enojada para después reír ligeramente.- Nunca podré contigo bueno ahorita regreso.- Se retira hacia la familia Stone encontrándose con una amable sonrisa del padre de la familia, una mirada de felicidad y sonrisa igualmente amable del joven peli-plateado, y de una cara algo horrorizada de la madre de la familia.- Señora Stone.- Dice captando la atención de la mencionada mientras se esfuerza en olvidar el paisaje en de su alrededor y ofrecerle una sonrisa a la joven.- Me alegra que haya llegado, los estábamos esperando.- Sonríe y observa al oji-plateado.- Joven Stone, gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación.- Dirige su vista al mayor de los Stone.- Y usted debe ser el señor Stone es un placer mi nombre es Zafiro Birch.- Hace una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto.-

-. Mucho gusto, vaya! Es un enorme placer conocer a una linda jovencita como usted pero vamos dame la mano sin temor alguno.-Dice mientras la ofrece la suya siendo correspondida por la muchacha de manera alegre.- No te juzgaré mal cariño.- Y ríe ligeramente.- Zenón Stone para servirle señorita.- Suelta la mano de la jovencita para levantar levemente su sombrero en señal de respeto.-

-. Muchas gracias pero pasen no tengan desconfianza, están en su casa.- Dice de manera acogedora, mientras los guía a la manta.- Si gustan tomar asiento, la comida ya esta lista.- La peli-castaña se sienta cruzando sus piernas siendo imitada por los hombres Stone mientras le mujer mayor mira entre horrorizada y sorprendida. Con algo de duda junta sus piernas para descansar su cuerpo encima de ellas.- Espero que les guste la comida. Ya sé que dirán que contraste con el paisaje tan oriental para comer una variedad de comida occidental pero es mejor para las parrilladas.-

-. No hay problema alguno Señorita Birch, es un gran placer para nosotros estar aquí. Y debo decir que usted posee una encantadora casa al igual que jardín hemos quedado fascinados por tanta belleza. No es así padres?.- Exclama alegremente y de manera educada el más joven de los Stone.-

-. Claro que si, debe ser muy relajante tener tan bellísima vista además el ambiente que se siente es tan puro y tranquilo al igual que armonioso.- Reafirma el señor Stone.- Verdad que si cariño?.- Despierta de su guerra mental a su querida esposa quien no deja de temblar disimuladamente mientras observa a su alrededor.-

-. Si, si amor.- habla con mucho nerviosismo la mujer.- Si no es impertinente preguntar donde se encuentra su familia?.-

-. No se preocupe esta bien.- Sonríe lindamente.- Pues verá me estoy mudando yo sola, mi familia.- duda un momento.- Mi familia se esta quedando en casa. Ya sabe la independencia de su hija para hacer su propia vida y todo eso.- Ríe nerviosamente.-

-. Ya veo.- exclama la mujer mientras sigue con su comportamiento paranoico.-

-.Y que te parece Hoenn?.- Pregunta el peli-plateado.-

-. Lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo para admirar con eso de la mudanza pero hace mucho ya había visitado este lugar y espero poder encontrar lo mismo que antes ya que me había encantado desde la primera vez que lo vi.-

-. Pues no ha cambiado mucho, sigue igual, lo único diferente es la tecnología que nos encargamos nosotros de manejar.-

-. Ustedes manejan la tecnología de aquí?.- Pregunta de manera curiosa la oji-zafiro.-

-. Zenón ríe de buen gusto.- Estas ante el pionero de la corporación Devon.-

-. En serio?.- Dice sin dejar de observar al señor Stone.- Woow soy una admiradora suya su tecnología es de la mejor, no sabe cuanto me ha ayudado en mis investigaciones. Me he guiado en sus maquinas y he hecho algunas mías.- Dice esto con modestia.-

-. Vaya, vaya!.- Ríe de buena manera Zenón.- Me halagas jovencita y sería un placer para mí ver tus grandes inventos. Lastima que no podré analizarlos en los laboratorios de Devon ya que estoy fuera del negocio ahora el que esta al mando es mi querido Steven.- El señor golpea levemente la espalda de su hijo mientras ríe.-

-. No será problema para mi echar un vistazo a tus experimentos cuando quieras puedes dirigirte a la empresa y con gusto te atenderé.- Sonríe genuinamente el joven.-

-. Gracias!.- Exclama feliz la jovencita.- Trabajo como investigadora Pokemon.-

-. Eso es excelente.- Habla el menor de los Stones.- Pero pensé que te gustaban las batallas.-

-. Aun me siguen gustando no estoy tan alejada mis investigaciones son con pokemons entrenados y en batallas, claro un poco en su hábitat pero quiero investigar mas a fondo en la conexión de entrenador y pokemon al igual que su desarrollo en las batallas.-

-. Eso es muy innovador.- Halaga el joven peli-plateado.-

-. Disculpe.- Se escucha una voz de un hombre hablar a lado del señor Stone provocando un susto en Madeline Stone que la hace temblar mucho mas, si eso es posible.- Dice que usted fue el dueño de Devon corp.- Pregunta aquel joven de unos 28 años, cabello negro azabache, piel bronceada, ojos cafés como chocolates, de complexión normal, con facciones varoniles pero sin dejar de mostrar aquella sonrisa.-

-. Si, así es.-

-. Mi hermano trabajo ahí.-

-. Enserio?.-

-.Sí, no sé si se acuerda de Yummo Motomo.-

-. Oh! si, claro!.- dice alegre Zenón.- El pequeño Yummo, que buenos recuerdos. Pero como esta tu familia?.-

-. Todo esta bien, la muerte de mi hermano fue algo duro pero lo están tomando muy bien.-

-. Mis mas sentido pésame, son una familia muy fuerte.-

-. Muchas gracias señor Stone.-

-. El señor Stone.- Se escucha hablar la voz de una mujer, provocando un grito ahogado de la esposa del señor Stone.-

-. Si.-

-. Oh señor Stone.- El grito de la jovencita llama la atención de los demás acercándose hablar con el señor tanto como con el hijo mientras la anfitriona va por unos utensilios para ofrecerle comida a los invitados.-

La plática entre los caballeros Stone con la servidumbre es muy animada al contrario que con la señora que solo contesta con gritos ahogados, sustos, incomodidad y nerviosismo. La conversación se extiende tanto que mientras comen contestan cada una de las preguntas y habladurías de la servidumbre al igual que de la anfitriona. Todos parece pasar un buen momento excepto de una que por tanto susto no ha probado mucho de su comida. Madeline Stone no puede evitar sentirse paranoica y gritar en su mente que todo esto esta muy mal. Se empieza a escuchar nuevamente el retoque de la música, quienes habían descansado un tiempo para comer y habiéndose consentido vuelven a su afición, interpretar hermosas melodías. Pero esta una muy diferente ha la tradicionalmente oriental y con unos instrumentos diferentes.

Empieza una tonada leve con un dúo de guitarras acompañándoles mas adelante el bandoneón y el contrabajo. (N/A: La canción que ellos están tocando es una modificación de la Cumpercita. Una canción del tango)

-. En eso el joven de 28 años y de cabellos azabaches se acerca a la anfitriona.- Zafiro!, Luis y Marisol dicen que nos ganan bailando vamos a demostrarles que seguimos siendo los reyes del tango!.- Dicho esto extiende su mano siendo aceptada por la susodicha con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada de reto provocando una faceta de sorpresa ante los caballeros Stone y una muy horrorizada de la dama Stone.-

-._ Pero con que derecho se cree para llamarla por su nombre?_.- Piensa espantada la Madre del peli-plateado.-

La oji-zafiro se coloca al frente del picnic para comenzar el baile al igual que su compañera una rubia ceniza de 25 años, ojos verdes, piel bronceada, hermosa con facciones delicadas y labios rosados que poseía un kimono azul marino con flores de loto dibujadas. Las muchachas se colocan al frente, una de la otra manteniendo una distancia prudente, a espaldas de sus espectadores. Los músicos al percatarse de lo que esta pasando vuelven a tocar desde el principio.

Los caballeros se colocan al frente de sus respectivas compañeras, el peli-ceniza y Luis un argentino de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, piel blanca, complexión normal, facciones varoniles y sonrisa hermosa, vestía el kimono para varones. Con cuidado casi acariciando el suelo se acercan los jóvenes a su respectiva pareja mientras las chicas deslizan su pierna derecha hacia su costado, válgame la redundancia, derecho caminando con delicadeza levemente tratando de mantener un aire de misterio y sexualidad. Los varones siguen a su pareja, acercándose por detrás poco a poco sacando su pecho para atraer ese aire sexual, las jovencitas dan la vuelta para quedar frente a frente a su pareja deslizando su pierna izquierda hacia atrás en un semi-circulo mientras acarician sus muslos subiendo por sus caderas, cintura, torax, levemente por su pecho hasta levantar sus brazos por su cabeza. Los varones se acercan tomándolas con una de sus manos de la cintura apegándolas a ellos y con la otra su mano, y ellas reposan su mano libre en el hombro de su pareja. Alineándose bien dan un golpeteo ligero al suelo con su pierna derecha inclinándola hacia arriba en forma de "L" y moviéndola, en esa misma posición de izquierda a derecha para poder caminar.

Todos los espectadores miraban encantados el baile. Fascinados por la coordinación y sexualidad que destacaban los jóvenes pero el más sorprendido de todos era sin duda el joven peli-plateado. No podía despegar la mirada de la peli-castaña y es que nunca se había imaginado esta faceta de ella, era tan hermosa, tan coqueta con esa sonrisa traviesa y esos ojos decididos que no dejaban de ver a su pareja quien igualmente la miraba causándole al oiji-plateado un malestar en su estomago y una sensación de rabia ligera. La oji-azul seguía deslizando sus piernas suavemente como si volara entre las nubes, cruzándolas mientras camina delicadamente y levantándola de forma muy despacio, acariciando con su muslo y su rodilla la de su pareja, subiendo lentamente hacia su muslo hasta llegar a su cintura donde extiende su pierna hasta abrazar con ella la cintura del joven mientras este se inclina hacia atrás pero vuelven a tomar una posición vertical y siguen bailando al son de la música.

-._Es tan hermosa, encantadora, tan coqueta, tan…. Tan… tan sexual…_- piensa el joven peli-plateado.- _Es perfecta_.- El muchacho no puede salir de aquel hechizo que la oji-azul ha tirado sobre él.-

Tanto había sido su estupor que no se dio cuenta que había terminado hasta que escucho los aplausos del público uniéndose él con ellos.

-. Eso fue estupendo.- habla muy emocionado el mayor de los Stones.- Los bailarines hacen una leve reverencia agradeciendo al público y dirigen su vista hacia la mayor de todos ellos, la anciana Hatsu.-

-.Y bien Hatsu, quien gano?.- Pregunta con curiosidad la morena.-

-. No cabe duda mi señora que usted sigue siendo la mejor.- Y dicho esto la mencionada y su pareja saltan de felicidad. El muchacho no pudiendo controlar su emoción abraza con fuerza a su jefa mientras dan saltitos de felicidad sin saber que esta alegría fugas causo en un peli-plateado un malestar mayor y en una mujer rubia de ojos platinados una furia total.-

-. ES SUFICIENTE!.- Se escucha un grito en toda la multitud provocando un silencio sepulcral y una exclamación sorprendida del menor de los Stone.-

-. Mamá…- dice quedamente.- _Ahí va mi noche tan perfecta_.-

-. Ya no lo soporto mas!, esto esta muy mal!.- Se levanta y se dirige al frente de la castaña con sus cejas rubias contraídas, sus labios rojos fruncidos y sus ojos destellantes de un fuego ardiente.- Esto no debe ser asi!, como es posible que una señorita como usted cometa estos garrafales errores?.-

-. Discúlpeme señora Stone no sé de que me esta hablando.- Contesta de manera defensiva la mencionada.-

-. Que de que estoy hablando?.- dice con burla la mujer mientras extiende sus brazos y con una mirada paranoica observa a su familia.- Que de que estoy hablando?.- Les dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras sus familiares solo se encogen de hombros sorprendidos. La mujer voltea nuevamente con aquel coraje a la peli-castaña.- Usted señorita Birch.-dice mientras la señala con su dedo índice y camina hacia ella, quedando frente a frente.- Parece que olvido todo rastro de moralidad y protocolo. Como es posible que no entienda su posición ante las demás personas. Usted no es cualquier ser señorita Birch, es toda una dama y debe comportarse como tal. Cocinarle usted a sus empleados?.- Señala estos puntos haciendo movimientos con sus manos para hacerlos notar mientras todos miran a la señora explotar muy conmocionados.- Dejar que le hablen por su nombre de pila sin ninguna formalidad y respeto?, Darles toda la confianza para que ellos actúen tan barbáricamente? Y lo peor de todo: Permitir que muestras de afecto hacia usted sin ningún sentido de la decencia?. Eso es algo impropio de una dama!, es algo que usted nunca debería hacer, debe sentirse muy avergonzada jovencita porque lo único que hace es deshonrar a su familia que si ellos estuvieran aquí de seguro se sentirían tan humillados!.- Lo ultimo dicho por la señora paranoica fue la gota que derramo el vaso para nuestra querida protagonista.-

-. CALLESE!.- Grita toda encolerizada la joven castaña mientras la observa con sus ojos zafiros flameantes, sus cejas contraídas en una mueca de fastidio y enojo total, sus puños cerrados tan fuertemente que sus uñas pican su piel, y su labio inferior temblando sin poder contener tanta ira que se desborda por su cuerpo alimentado a su oscuro ser. La mujer rubia asustada ante tal imagen tiembla ligeramente olvidando su posición anterior mientras retrocede poco a poco siendo seguida por la oji-zafiro.- Lo que yo haga con mi vida, como la maneje y lo que yo quiera hacer con mis empleados es mi problema! Y a usted debe importarle un bledo si yo bailo con chimchars y monfernos!. Por ello hágase un favor señora Stone y deje de meterse en la vida de otros por que claro su vida debe ser tan llena de vanidades, lujos, aburrida y rutinaria que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestar a pobres almas inocentes quienes hacen algo productivo por sus vidas y las de los demás no como usted que se regocija con las recompensas obtenidas de otras personas, sus antepasados y de su marido.-

.-La mujer llamada Hatsu se acerca a la morena mientras toma su antebrazo con sus dos manos y la observa con un rostro lleno de preocupación mientras le dice con la voz mas dulce.- Mi niña por favor, no lo haga.- Y angustiada observa al cielo que deja de tener aquella vista maravillosa de las estrellas al son de la medianoche y se empieza a ver nubes grandes y oscuras cubriendo todo el cielo mientras que la tranquila brisa de primavera cambia a un aire distinto donde el viento ruge fuertemente escuchándose los gemidos de furia. Los demás empleados y los caballeros Stone preocupados miran la zona mientras se abrazan entre sí, desconociendo las causas que provocaron tal fenómeno natural.-

.-La morena cierra sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse mientras toma las manos de la mujer mayor entre las suyas. Mas relajada se separa de ella y habla tan calmadamente escalofriante.- Señora Stone le pido de la manera mas atenta, no!, le exijo que se retire de mi casa ahora mismo!.- Esto último lo dice más fuerte.-

La mencionada levanta su rostro indignada y observa atentamente a la morena tratando de ganarle en su juego de miradas pero siendo devorada por el monstruoso ser lleno de ira se voltea quedando rectamente mientras sigue los ademanes de la sirvienta Hatsu que la espera al comienzo del puente para escoltarla a la salida.

.-Los caballeros Stone se dirigen a la morena mientras ambos hacen una leve reverencia con su mano izquierda en su corazón y la derecha en su espalda, se inclinan levemente.- Le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas en este acontecimiento.- Habla el mayor de los Stone.- Lamento que la situación se haya salido de mis manos y que no pude hacer nada para solucionarlo. Mi esposa tiende a explotar cuando algo que ella cree no es como desea, sé que esa no es justificación y espero que en su alma piadosa logre darme el perdón.-

.- No se preocupe señor Stone, no estoy molesta con usted o con el joven Stone la contingencia fue con su esposa no con ustedes por ello ninguno me debe algo.- Asiente con una inclinación de cabeza la morena.-

.- Muchísimas gracias señorita Birch.- El mayor de los Stone se endereza y hace una leve inclinación.- Con su permiso, temo que debo retirarme de su tan encantadora velada espero que entienda las razones.-

.- Por su puesto, propio.- Dice la muchacha.-

.- El joven Stone queda frente a ella y vuelve a repetir la reverencia sin enderezarse nuevamente sigue hablando.- No tengo rostro para mirarla señorita Birch, me siento tan avergonzado debí verla venir no se como puedo redimirme y tenga por seguro que haré cualquier cosa para recompensar este acontecimiento amargo.-

.- Agradezco su oferta joven Stone pero como dije antes usted no me debe nada.- asiente en confirmación la oji-zafiro.- No tiene nada de que sentirse culpable.-

.- Agradezco su amabilidad señorita Birch, si me perdona, debo retirarme por razones que ambos entendemos y espero que no sea inoportuno para usted. Olvidando el incidente fue la velada mas agradable que haya tenido y siempre estaré agradecido por ello con usted.-

-. Propio. También fue la mía joven Stone.- Sonríe genuinamente.- El joven se endereza y lo primero que observa es la linda sonrisa que le dedica la joven, mas animado hace una leve inclinación de cabeza siendo correspondida por la oji-azul y se retira del lugar siguiendo el camino que le indica Hatsu.-

Los espectadores solo atienden ha estar mas confundidos, no solo por la escena que provoco la señora Stone si no por los cambios climáticos tan drásticos de una noche tranquila y apacible a una tormentosa que ahora deja de serlo para volver a la tranquilidad anterior.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Un joven peli-plateado suspiraba en aquel oscuro pasillo, oculto entre las sombras observaba a lado de aquella gran puerta, la izquierda, donde esta permanecía cerrada mientras otra igual que aquella puerta de caoba con un mango de color dorado, colocado en una base cuadrada del mismo color, en una forma de arco vertical siendo de lado superior del arco donde se abre mas la abertura y del lado inferior menor llegando a tocar con la base volando en una hermoso acabado parecido a una hoja de tres pétalos, con una manija encima del arco que se utiliza para poder acceder a la habitación. Aquella puerta, de lado derecho, se mantenía entre-abierta dando una oportunidad al espía escuchar lo que pasaba adentro de aquella habitación. El joven se reclina un poco más para escuchar.

-. Tenías que armar esa escena?, Era necesario para ti hacerlo?.- Se escucha una voz grave hablar en un tono molesto.-

-. Claro que sí, no podría soportar estar en ese lugar de locos un momento más, que no vez que era algo fuera de lo normal, esa jovencita no estaba comportándose como la dama que es.- Responde una voz mas aguda indignada.-

-.Y eso a ti que te importa Madeline, si eso es lo que ella quiere para su vida, no perjudica a nadie además no podías ponerte a discutir estabas en su casa. Lo que ella haga no es de tu interés.- Vuelve a hablar la voz grave.-Pero claro la bien inculcada Madeline no podía dejar su cuchara fuera de ese asunto, la que es toda una dama, con obediencia, gracia y fiel amante de protocolo.- Dice esto en un tono de burla.- Dejala!, eso no te interesa.-

-. Claro que me interesa, ese no es el comportamiento que tiene que mostrar. Me parece que no esta lista para vivir con su cuenta, hablaré con sus padres y les mantendré muy bien informados sobre este asunto ella no puede seguir mostrando esa falta de decencia de ser uno de nosotros.-

-. Madelin Von Forst silberfarben espero que esta sea la ultima intervención que escuche de ti sobre la vida de esa jovencita, deja tu actitud de malcriada y toma el porte de una mujer sensata.-

-.Déjame Zenón no soy una niña, entiendo las cosas y tu no eres mi padre para estarme mandando.- Habla Madeline muy molesta e irritada.-

-. No soy tu padre pero soy tu esposo y tu conducta es de mi interés así que olvídate de ese tema, no es de tu incumbencia.-

El joven espía vuelve a suspirar, sus ojos platinados muestran cansancio, tristeza, desilusión y culpa. Aquel desolado joven decide que por ahora a escuchado mucho y se retira a pasos lentos y delicados del lugar tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sale de aquella mansión que una vez habitó y observa el cielo estrellado puede admirar la luna llena una vez mas. Con suma tranquilidad llama a su pokemon volador de acero para dirigirse a su hogar a descansa, no puede estar ni un minuto mas en esa mansión, al menos por hoy.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Una mujer joven observaba la luna desde aquel balcón curvado en forma de "u" de roble macizo y de un color negro, barandal comienza desde el suelo de la misma madera deslizándose suavemente hacia arriba terminando en la cadera de la joven donde se curva hasta formal una espiral. Todo el balcón esta cubierto por la madera pero con tallados en ella que dan figura a los sustentos del barandal, con figuras agraciadas de ramas de arboles de sakuras, y detalles pero muy expresivos y refinados en los pequeños pétalos de las flores que da vista a los maravillosos jardines de aquella mansión. La mujer de mirada zafiro suspira, inhala fuertemente tratando de tranquilizar su alma con la suave brisa que juega con su bata ligera corta, traslucida de un color blanquecino y deja ver su ropa interior. Y exhala aun con los ojos cerrados y con el deseo de sacar aquel tormentoso recuerdo.

-._No eres lo suficientemente mujer para llevar ese puesto_.- Esas palabras rebotan una y otra vez en su nublada mente.- _No, No soy suficiente mujer para ese puesto._- piensa amargamente.-_ Por que soy mucha mujer para ese lugar.-_ Abre sus ojos que muestran una determinación, fuerza y energía.- _Por ello puedo llegar a hacer más en ese lugar de lo que tu hayas echo._-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia me hace muy feliz pero quiero agradecer especialmente a "Acuarius-Ravenclaw Paot". Gracias por tu comentario fue lo que me motivo a seguir esta historia n.n que aun le queda más por vivir. **

**Gracias n.n **

Si les gusto la historia comenten!, si no les gusto comenten! Si creen que ruby es tierno comenten! Si creen que Steven es mejor comenten!. Por favor comenten! n.n Eso haría feliz a una persona o a muchas personas!


	3. Chocolates y flores para el corazón

**Hola! He regresado, ha pasado mucho. Soy una desconsiderada por no continuar pero he tenido varios problemas técnicos. Sé que no es excusa a parte me falta continuar con otras historia además de una nueva n.n se llama ¨El mar, tu y yo¨ También es un Steven x Zafiro con un conflicto amoroso o.o Por favor denle una revisada y comenten si les gusta la idea principal. **

**Ahora le dejó con las especificaciones. **

Estructura.

-…- (diálogos)

-._Hola_.-(pensamientos)

** .-**(Cambio de escenario, con diferentes personajes)

.-(Cambio de escenario con mismos personajes y otro tiempo)

-Fash black- (inicio del recuerdo)

-Fin del Fash black.-(termino del recuerdo)

(N/A: ) .- Notas de autora (solo abra pocas)

**Descargo de la responsabilidad, lamentablemente pokemon no me pertenece, si lo fuera sería millonaria y no tendría que estudiar o estudiaría una carrera sobre desarrolladora de videojuegos jajajaj xD **

**Les dejo con la historia, diviértanse!. **

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Un joven de 32 años suspira mientras cruza sus brazos fuertes, escondidos por las mangas de su saco, y recarga su espalda en la hermosa silla de piel negra. Frunce sus cejas plateadas, del mismo color que su encantador cabello. Observa las paredes de cristal del cual conforman su querida oficina permitiéndole observar todo lo que pasa afuera y dentro de esta. Tiene una ligera vista de su querida secretaría una muchacha de unos 27 años de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, admite que es bonita pero no es de su gusto ni la considera _**sexy **_como Wallace dice y hablando de su tan adorado amigo que yace sentado en una de las sillas de piel, al frente de su escritorio negro de roble, sin dejar de reír. ¿Qué acaso no ha aprendido la lección?, no sabe por que sigue considerando a Wallace como su amigo si este en vez de apoyarlo se divierte a costa suya. Cansado de escuchar su estruendosa risa golpea con su puño el escritorio.

-¡Wallace! ¡No estas ayudando!.-

El mencionado, un joven de la misma edad que él, calma poco a poco su risa hasta que solo se escuche leves sonidos. -Perdona Stevy pero me es increíble que tu enamorada le haya gritado a tu madre y vaya que es de temer. Eso demuestra que tu chica tiene carácter.-

-Que no es mi chica.- Dice Steven levemente sonrojado. –Pero ese no es el punto.- Exclama después para cambiar de tema.

-Si, si, ya se. Lo que quieres es una forma de disculparte con ella.- El joven de agua marinos ojos coloca su mano derecha debajo de su barbilla en una pose de meditación. – ¿Y no has pensado tal vez que tu no tienes nada que ver en el asunto?.-

-¡Pero claro que es mi culpa!.- Grita muy convencido.

-Steven..- Es interrumpido por su querido amigo.

-Es mi madre Wallace, yo la conozco mejor que nadie y sabia de antemano que no dudaría en meterse en los asuntos de otros. Y aun sabiéndolo no preví que quisiera manejar la vida de ella también provocándole un disgusto en su primer día en Hoen.- Exclama frustrado. –Es mi culpa por no detenerla.- Suspira vencido y muy desanimado el joven de plateados cabellos. –No sabes que mal me siento, no tengo valor para mirarla a los ojos nuevamente después de esto.-

Suspira el poseedor de cabellos verdes. Sabe que por más que intente convencer a su amigo que no es su culpa éste no lo escuchará y se encerrará más en su prisión depresiva así que no le queda nada más que ayudarlo a salir de este dilema que le esta consumiendo por que bueno aunque Stevy, como él le dice de cariño, sea un melodramático en situaciones como esta. Le sorprendió de sobre manera el hecho de que su querido amigo le haya hablado por teléfono para encontrarse con él solo porque necesitaba hablar. Al haber oído esto lo dejo más anonadado que antes pues ¿desde cuando el heredero de los Stones es quien habla para charlar?. Esto sin duda es una gran hazaña todavía sin imaginarse que la urgencia de querer verlo se debía a ¡una chica!. Vaya que eso es nuevo y se siente muy feliz por él, ya le tocaba enamorarse al pobre bueno se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo pero la relación no fue lo que él esperaba y termino en una decepción amorosa aunque ahorita eso no es importante. Si deja esto en manos de su platinado amigo sabe que solo habrá un camino y ese es la ruina total. De ninguna manera permitirá que eso se repita. Ayudará a Stevy a como dé lugar.

‒Bueno cuando mi terroncito de azúcar se molesta conmigo. –Comienza a relatar el joven de cabellos verdes llamando la atención de su amigo. –Puedo hacer mil y un cosas para pedir su perdón pero nada es tan efectivo como regalarle chocolates‒.

‒ ¿Chocolates? ‒Pregunta ya más animado el joven de ojos plateados. La sugerencia que su amigo Wallace le acaba de compartir le abre las puertas a su imaginación pensando que tal vez no sea tan descabellado y llegue a funcionar. ‒ ¿Crees que funcione? ‒ habla con las esperanzas renovadas olvidando su aura depresiva.

‒ ¡Por supuesto! ‒ Dice muy seguro el dueño de aquellos orbes agua marinos. ‒Pero no deben ser cualquier chocolate, tienen que ser especiales. ‒

‒ ¿Especiales? ‒ Asiente su amigo con la cabeza. Acerca su silla al igual que su cuerpo más a su amigo quedando con los rostros a milímetros, como quien va a revelar un gran secreto de estado. ‒ ¿Cómo puedo saber que los chocolates son especiales? ‒

Wallace ríe ligeramente por la pregunta de su amigo, no cabe duda que es todo un personaje por eso le encanta pasar tiempo con él pues bien sabe que con Stevy puede divertirse todo el día sin parar no por que su amigo plateado sea un gran cómico o una persona divertida si no por que la sencillez y la inocencia de él, por supuesto sumándole un poco lo despistado, son los causante de todas las peripecias que vivé a diario su amigo. Claro, también esta su caballerosidad algo que en estos tiempos es muy inusual de ver pero que en Steven se da tan natural y es otro causante de varias desventuras. Porque sí bien Wallace Rinku es conocido como todo un Don juan y Casanova, cosa que es pero dejó en el pasado, el cabellos plateados conquista a las chicas de una manera diferente a él. Su amigo no necesita verse tan bien como él, aunque duda que pueda, no es por ser pretencioso pero el que es guapo es guapo, ni ser todo un experto en el habla, ni siquiera conocer a la mujer de frente y de perfil, por supuesto que tampoco necesita el increíble carisma que posee su humilde servidor ni mucho menos su galantería. Lo que hace a Steven tan encantador entre las mujeres es ese aura de seriedad, sabiduría, responsabilidad, madurez y por supuesto su caballerosidad. Pero como todo buen caballero su debilidad es su propia virtud, es decir; tan buen caballero es que por ello no ha podido conseguir un amor al menos hasta ahora.

‒Stevy, Stevy, Stevy‒ Suspira dramáticamente mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro. ‒ ¡No te preocupes mi desventurado amigo yo te ayudaré! ‒ Se levanta de su asiento muy motivado, golpea con su puño derecho su pecho, observando al horizonte.

‒ Por eso mismo me preocupo ‒ Dice su amigo de ojos plateados.

El joven de orbes agua marinos ofendido se voltea, dirigiéndose a la puerta. ‒Bueno ya que no quieres mi ayuda….

‒¡No!, ¡Espera! ‒ Lo interrumpe, muy aterrado, el joven Steven. ‒ Prometo no dudar de ti otra vez‒

Satisfecho, Wallace toma asiento nuevamente olvidando todo lo anterior, como si nunca hubiera pasado y alegremente continua contando su gran idea. ‒Veras puedo sugerirte que compres unos Jacques Torres, son los chocolates que le compro a mi terroncito. Son caros, normalmente un kilo de estos ricos manjares suele costar $1'556.43 pokedolares (N/A: Los Pokedolares es el equivalente a los pesos mexicanos). Pero si lo que quieres es llamar su atención te sugiero que le compres unos Godiva son buenos chocolates, no son los mas caros pero tampoco los mas baratos. Cuestan más que los Jacques Torres pero al menos no te verás pretencioso. ‒El joven Stone analiza la información que su querido amigo le acaba de transmitir. ‒Tengo entendido que un kilo de los chocolates Godiva está entre los $ 4'841.‒

Steve toma su teléfono móvil del bolsillo derecho de su saco, un teléfono inteligente. Teclea con su pulgar la pantalla táctil del celular. Dirige su vista a su amigo de orbes agua marinos ‒ ¿Crees que 200 chocolates son pocos? ‒ Pregunta muy preocupado.

‒ ¡Bromeas Steven! ‒ Grita totalmente sorprendido su amigo ‒ ¡Son demasiados! ¿Qué acaso la quieres matar de diabetes?‒

‒ Tienes razón ‒ Suspira. ‒ Serán 100 ‒ Terminando de decir esto realiza la llamada en base a la información que consigo tras de su búsqueda breve por la red.

El caballero de cabellos verdes ríe ligeramente la verdad todo esto es algo extraño e inusual. Stevy comprando chocolates para reconciliarse con una chica. Arceus ¿por qué se le olvido su cámara?, sin duda le encantaría memorar este día.

‒ ¿No hay nada mas que pueda darle? ‒ Le pregunta su incomparable amigo heredero de la fortuna Stone una vez terminada la llamada.

‒ ¿Vas a disculparte o a confesarle tu amor? ‒ Habla Wallace en un tono burlón y se ríe a causa del sonrojo de su amigo por el comentario.

‒ Solo quiero…

‒ Disculparte, si, si. Ya lo sé ‒ Le interrumpe el líder de gimnasio.

El joven heredero toma de uno de los cajones de su querido escritorio una hoja blanca y su tan favorita pluma plateada. Escribe sobre el papel con su pulcra caligrafía. Al terminar saca otro objeto de papel, más pequeño que la hoja blanca e introduce en él lo que acaba de escribir mientras toca un botón rojo de una cajita plateada que se encuentra a su izquierda y habla con su tan varonil voz.

‒ Señorita Wolowitz podría venir a mi oficina un momento ‒ Suelta el botón para recibir una respuesta de la mencionada.

Wallace toma delicadamente con su mano derecha la taza de café que esta al frente de él reposando en el escritorio de su amigo y observa el contenido medio vacío de este. Escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse inmediatamente al igual que el singular sonido de los tacones acercarse a ellos. Al principio ver la interacción de la secretaria de Stevy con éste era divertido es que sin duda la jovencita mostraba cierto interés en el dueño de Devon's Corporation pero claro esta que éste ni en cuenta de ello causando una gran desilusión a la despampanante rubia pero sin rendirse continua con su fructuoso trabajo de llamar la atención de su jefe de mil y un formas, con gestos tiernos, trabajos impecables, dedicación, lealtad, vestirse sensual para impresionarlo e incluso comportarse coqueta con él pero después de ver tantos intentos la acción se vuelve cansada y repetitiva aunque pareciera que para la jovencita tales sensaciones de rutina no llegan, al menos admira su perseverancia.

‒ ¿En que puedo servirle Señor Stone?‒ Dice con coquetería la secretaría del heredero mientras llena la taza de café de su jefe y del líder de gimnasio.

‒ Necesito que entregues esta carta. Una persona del servicio postal vendrá por ella. ‒ Dicho esto le entrega la carta sin mirarla decepcionando, otra vez, a la joven rubia.

‒ ¿Algo más Señor Stone? ‒ Habla con voz deprimida ya que al parecer su atuendo de una minifalda negra de vestir, tacones altos y camisa blanca, desabotonada, que muestra su corpiño negro no llamo la atención de su superior.

El mencionado posa su mirada por primera vez en ella causando una sensación de calidez en la muchacha mientras sus piernas tiemblan por aquellos ojos plateados tan penetrantes y profundos. La mirada salvaje que esconde entre esos dos orbes la derriten completamente. Libera un suspiro suave, casi imperceptible de anhelo pero que fue detectado por cierto joven de cabellos verdes quien a respuesta rueda sus ojos.

‒ Si, le pido un favor más ‒

‒ El que desee mi señor ‒ Susurra hipnotizada.

Steven frunce las cejas ante la forma de llamarlo ‒ Requiero que compre un arreglo floral ‒ Al escuchar esto la secretaria sale de su estupor, abre los ojos sorprendida por la tarea, hoy no es el día de las madres ni el cumpleaños de la creadora de los días del señor Stone entonces ¿Para que quiere las flores?, mejor dicho ¿Para quién son las flores?. Frunce ligeramente el ceño y disimula muy bien su voz para que no se detecte cierta hostilidad y escepticismo.

‒ ¿Un arreglo en especial? ‒ Habla con una voz diplomática sin dejar de observarlo, tratando de encontrar los motivos en las ventanas del alma del joven.

Solo le queda observar tan divertida escena por Rayquaza esto es tan entretenido nunca se imagino que la eficiente secretaría de su amigo montara una escenita de celos y claro para mala suerte de esta, Stevy ni en cuenta de lo que pasa por su cabeza. Esto sin duda es oro puro. Como le encantaría poder grabar estos momentos, los vería una y otra vez, y esta seguro que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Cubre con su mano derecha su boca mientras posa el codo del mismo brazo en el escritorio para encubrir las leves carcajadas que quieren escaparse.

‒ Le gusta mucho el estilo oriental ‒ Murmura para sí el dueño de corporaciones Devon ‒ Ikebana, un arreglo oriental estaría bien ‒ Le comenta a su secretaría.

‒ ¿A nombre de quién? ‒ Dice entre dientes la rubia.

‒En el sobre viene su nombre. ‒Vuelve su vista a su teléfono táctil tecleándolo nuevamente, toma otro papel y empieza a escribir la información del celular. Le entrega el nuevo papel donde esta escrita su siguiente tarea. ‒Es todo por ahora, gracias señorita Wolowitz‒

‒Para servirle ‒ Hace una leve reverencia mientras traga su coraje y sale a realizar su trabajo.

Sin poder soportarlo más ríe estruendosamente mientras su amigo Stevy lo observa con escepticismo.

‒ Hay veces que me pregunto si aun existe cordura en tu mente ‒

‒ ¡Oh vamos Stevy!, no seas dramático. ‒ Respira tranquilamente para calmar su risa desenfrenada. ‒Mejor dime si ya te decidiste ‒

‒ Seguí tu consejo, unos chocolates y un arreglo floral. No es nada pretencioso ni mucho menos comprometedor que cause una malinterpretación de mis intenciones ‒

‒ Créeme que aunque así lo fuera no se malinterpretaría‒ Susurra el dueño de ojos verdes.

‒Disculpa‒ Responde el joven heredero.

‒ ¡Por favor Steven!, Piensas en ella, te pones nervioso cuando estas a su lado, te preocupas por lo que piense de ti, le regalas chocolates y flores. ¿No es suficientemente obvio? ‒ Habla mientras con sus dedos remarca cada uno de los puntos ‒ Y lo mas triste es que no me la hayas presentado cuando la conociste‒

El joven Stone, rojo como un tomate, frunce el ceño ‒ Estas equivocado, simplemente es la euforia de verla nuevamente después de todo es una persona muy agradable y admito que muy hermosa‒ Wallace le hace un gesto como señalando su punto mientras el heredero se apresura a agregar ‒ Pero eso no significa que este enamorada de ella‒

‒ Por supuesto Stevy‒ Habla con sarcasmo el joven de orbes agua marinos.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Una mujer de 22 años salía de un enorme edificio gris con enormes pilares que sostienen el techo exterior, la estructura en forma rectangular con estilo gregoriano y ventanas de tamaño normal distribuidas en sus 3 pisos son los que dan un aire moderno a tan antigua edificación. Bajando por las escaleras que la separan de aquel edificio de las concurridas calles de Rustbor, charlaba tranquilamente con su compañera una mujer de 48 años. De ojos cafés, cabellos de un castaño más oscuro que su habitual acaramelado, piel oscura y nariz respingada, sus labios son pequeños y su estatura es de 5 cm menor que la de la jovencita pero su voz no desacredita los años de experiencia de aquella señora.

‒ Todo quedo a su favor espero que no guarde rencor ante lo sucedido dentro de la corte yo solo me preocupo por la seguridad de los niños. ‒ Exclama la dueña de aquellos orbes cafés.

‒ Pierda cuidado, sé que usted solo cumplía su labor. Debo expresar lo mismo a usted, mi comportamiento tampoco fue el más adecuado pero debe entenderme señora Beckson yo solo seguía mis ideales. ‒

‒ Esta bien señorita Birch, la entiendo, la esperaré en mi oficina el día que usted se decida a visitarme. Saludos y con su permiso. ‒ Dicho esto la señora Beckson se retira, dejando a una jovencita meditando al pie de las escaleras de la corte municipal de Hoen.

‒ ¡Zafiro!‒ Se escucha una voz seria pero dulce hablar, que expresa sabiduría infinita.

La aludida voltea a ver a su interlocutora y observa a una bella dama de ojos violetas, cabellos castaños claros, tez pálida, de estatura más alta que ella, la verdad es tan encantadora, pareciera una modelo hecha por las mismísimas manos de los dioses. ‒ Hylia ‒

‒ Te alcance ‒ Exclama contenta mientras camina a ritmo tranquilo siendo seguida por la portadora de dos orbes azules.

‒ ¿Sucede algo malo Hylia? ‒

‒Para nada Zafiro solo quería saludarte adecuadamente con la cuestión del caso se me hizo imposible hacerlo. ‒

‒ Gracias Hylia por las molestias ‒

Sonríe tranquilamente la morena ‒ Sabes que no es ninguna molestia para mí, dejemos las formalidades de un lado. Hace mucho que no te veo Zafiro, ¿Cómo has estado? ‒

‒ Bien. Como le prometí deje Kanto y vine a vivir a Hoen donde ella residía.‒

‒ ¿La extrañas mucho verdad? ‒

‒Si, me es difícil acostumbrarme al hecho de que ya no la veré en la mesa del jardín bebiendo té tranquilamente mientras disfruta los frescos aires de Kanto. ‒

Sonríe con nostalgia la alta mujer ‒ Lo sé a mi también me cuesta trabajo hacerlo, sin duda la señora Takamura es alguien digna a admirar. Siempre me maravillo su concepto de felicidad.

‒ Estoy de acuerdo, me ayudo mucho también. ‒

‒ Y tu a ella Zafiro ‒ Se detienen en las afueras de la ciudad donde se puede deslumbrar arboles grandes y vegetación que poco a poco convierte las cementadas calles de Rustbor en un paisaje digno de fotografía. Hylia acomodo en su hombro el mango del maletín que lleva y posa sus delicadas manos en los hombros de su amiga. ‒ Yo sé que todos dicen que tienes que olvidar tu pena que te acongoja y seguir adelante con tu vida pero es tan difícil ‒La observa con ternura y habla tan suave como la seda‒Yo no te pido que te olvides de la señora Takamura, eso sería totalmente absurdo pero debes continuar con tu vida Zafiro, seguir tus metas y sueños. Luchar por lo que quieres, las dos sabemos que ella se sentiría muy triste si tu dejas tus ilusiones otra vez. Donde quiera que este siempre te estará cuidando. Piensa en ella, piensa en los momentos hermosos que pasaron juntas, ella reside en tu corazón y cuando voltees atrás, sonríele pues habrás alcanzado tus metas o estarás en el camino de ellas. Además yo también estaré. Te estaré apoyando amiga. ‒ Terminando de hablar le da un cálido abrazo que es correspondido.

‒Gracias Hylia ‒ Esboza una hermosa sonrisa que es acompañada por cristalinas lagrimas de felicidad y alivio. Aquella sensación de paz que su mente no pudo lograr y que nadie más le brindo. Agradece a su querida amiga y abogada por darle esta tranquilidad que necesitaba después de la muerte de la señora Takamura, una gran mujer que para ambas no solo es una amiga si no una tierna abuela. La que les dio amor y paz, paciencia, refugio en sus peores momentos. ‒ Ella siempre estará con nosotras y yo cumpliré sus sueños.‒

‒ Sabes que te ayudaré. Estoy trabajando exactamente en eso. La casa de verano de la señora Takamura se convertirá en un hermoso refugio para los pequeños necesitados como lo fue para nosotras.‒

Deshacen su abrazo y se observan mutuamente, lagrimas corren por sus mejillas y liberan una ligera risa de complicidad. Un ruido de campanas interrumpe tan bello momento. La mayor de las jovencitas toma su teléfono celular del maletín para darle un vistazo y dirigirse a su amiga.

‒ Lamento ser la que interrumpa tan hermoso tiempo de amigas pero debo retirarme, tengo otro caso que atender‒ dice con tristeza la portadora de dos orbes violetas.

‒ No te preocupes, otro día será. No olvides visitarme ‒

‒Ten por seguro que te visitaré. ‒ Le da un abrazo de despedida y corre de regreso, con sus zapatos altos, a las concurridas calles de Rustbor.

Zafiro suspira tranquilamente mientras ve correr a su querida amiga, cambia su vista hacia los arboles que dan la entrada al mágico bosque. No sabe por que sus pasos las trajeron aquí. Tal vez sus almas necesitadas buscaban los tranquilos y frescos aires que solo pueden respirarse en los bosques. Tanta contaminación nubla sus pensamientos y absorbe sus energías. Alejarse de sus problemas por un minuto, es lo que necesita.

‒ _Solo será un minuto_‒ piensa la castaña mientras entra al bosque.

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

No cabe duda, esto es lo que necesitaba. Sentir la ligera brisa en su piel, aquella energía vigorizante producto del ejercicio. La adrenalina corriendo por todo su ser. Y desviar el golpe que va directo a su rostro. Si, fue una buena idea haber tomado un descanso de sus preocupaciones y obligaciones en tal bello bosque. Esquivar el siguiente golpe y arrematar con su puño el rostro desafiante de su fiel blaziken, claro que este logro desviarlo gracias al entrenamiento duro que han tenido ambos. Puede ser que haya dejado atrás su pasado de entrenadora para convertirse en una científica pero eso no significa que deba dejar de combatir. Es lo que tanto ama, pelear. Adora la sensación de incertidumbre, de no saber que sucederá, si estará lista para la batalla, ¿donde atacará?, ¿saldría invicta?. La adrenalina corre por todo su ser al momento en que empieza la pelea y después de eso no puede detenerse, la emoción ferviente, el olor a tierra, el mismo aire cambia ante el mínimo indicio de batalla y su mente se apaga, olvida todo lo que le rodea, solo lleva un comando y es luchar. Un fuerte dolor a su costado derecho y su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, es lo que la hace despertar de sus pensamientos. Fue un grave error haberse distraído. Unos fuertes brazos la levantan y le ayudan a estar en sus pies.

‒ Bien hecho blaziken, sigue así. ‒ Observa como su compañera fiel no deja de mirarla con rostro culpable ‒ No te sientas mal, no es la primera vez que pasa además es el riesgo que corro por entrenar así. Pero ya sabes como soy, no muy convencional. ‒Le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

‒ (_Lo siento Zaff, en verdad no quería golpearte muy fuerte. Creo que me deje llevar._) ‒ Dice apesumbrada blaziken a su mejor amiga.

Si cualquier otra persona escuchara lo que comenta el pokemon de fuego solo identificaría gruñidos sin sentido pero nuestra querida castaña la entiende a la perfección y todo gracias a cierto amigo pokemon.

‒Tranquilízate...‒ Le da un abrazo, inesperado, a su pokemon mientras le susurra a su oído. ‒ ¿Escuchaste ese ruido?, he tenido la sensación de que nos han estado observando.‒

‒ (_Yo también he sentido lo mismo_) ‒

‒ Bien, esto haremos, fingiremos que estamos peleando poco a poco acercándonos a los arbustos que están a nuestra izquierda, quiero que me des un golpe final que me mande a volar a ese lugar mientras tu te escondes entre los arboles, ¿esta bien? ‒ Blaziken asiente afirmativamente, se separan para continuar con la batalla.

Y nuevamente comienza una ronda de patadas y puñetazos, obviamente la castaña estaba en una desventaja pero no le importaba con tal de sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo podría tener moretones y rasguños a montón. Aun sentían una mirada sobre ellas así que el telón ya esta abierto y no defraudarán a su público. Blaziken salta hacia atrás esquivando un puñetazo de su compañera, apenas y toca el suelo, salta con un pierna estirada golpeándole en el estomago, y como lo planearon, la muchacha de ojos azules choca contra un árbol y cae estrepitosamente a los arbustos mientras el pokemon de fuego aprovecha la distracción que protagonizo la morena para escabullirse por los arboles del bosque.

La joven mujer se levanta adolorida por el golpe, vaya que esta vez si fue imprudente pero luego sanará, ahora su preocupación es encontrar al famoso espía. Escondida entre los arbustos, camina sigilosamente, prestando atención a cualquier leve sonido, sabe muy bien que Toro debe hacer lo mismo que ella. Escucha ruidos en uno de los arbustos cercanos a ella. Sonríe con suficiencia y con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido, escala uno de los arboles del lugar. Calcula la trayectoria de caída y….

‒ ¡AHHH! ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!‒ Grita y exclama una adolorida voz, habiéndose escuchado algo apachurrado lo ultimo.

‒ Cállate amigo‒ Dice Zafiro mientras tuerce el brazo derecho del hombre misterioso que sostiene contra la espalda de este. El hombre trata de ver a través de su hombro izquierdo a la muchacha que yace encima de su espalda pero ésta empuja más su rostro al frío y húmedo suelo de los bosques ‒ ¿Quien te crees que eres para espiarnos?‒ Gruñe la morena.

Se escucha un fuerte golpe acompañado de un gemido y aparece un pokemon de silueta blanca con la espalda entre uno de los troncos de los arboles, sus ojos carmesí están cerrados por el fuerte dolor mientras escapan leves sonidos de sufrimiento de su boca siendo ahogados por una fuerte garra que estruja su delicado cuello y quien es la causante de aquel estrepitoso golpe.

‒ Si quieres salir con vida de esta más te vale empezar a hablar ‒ Amenaza oscuramente la castaña al misterioso hombre. ‒ Y esto también se aplica a tu pokemon ‒ Como clara señal de advertencia, el blaziken aprieta más el agarre del pokemon blanco.

‒Lo siento si la asuste señorita, mis intenciones no son malas simplemente al verla me recordó a una vieja amiga y quería asegurarme de que fuera ella.‒ Se esfuerza a hablar el hombre misterioso con su rostro pegado al suelo, gira como pude su cabeza para observarla encima de su hombro derecho y le sonríe, con una mueca de dolor, tiernamente ‒ Y veo que no has cambiado en nada maese Zafiro ‒

La aludida, sorprendida, parpadea varias veces ‒ ¿Wally?, ¿Eres tú? ‒

‒ Hola Zafiro‒

‒¡WALLY!‒ Se levanta con rapidez de la espalda del joven y le ayuda a levantarse mientras su pokemon de fuego libera a su presa ‒ ¡Pero mírate, no te reconocía!. Parece que tú has cambiado mucho Wally‒

Observa, con cuidado, al hombre joven que esta al frente de ella. Sin duda creció mucho, es mas alto que ella por una cabeza, su cabello desordenado verde sigue ahí pero un poco mas corto, su tez pálida fue levemente bronceada, esa sonrisa tímida y tierna fue perdida por una de amabilidad y sensualidad. Su cuerpo delgado y frágil quedo en el pasado por uno muy bien construido y cuidado. Aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas ya no demuestran la inocencia y esperanzas de un joven enfermo si no la mirada sabia y determinada de todo un guerrero.

‒ Vaya veo que la palabra frágil ya no te define ‒

El nombrado ríe ligeramente ‒ Ya no más, los aires de ventrafud me hicieron bien además que le debo a Brawly por su apoyo. ‒

‒Entonces mis felicitaciones a Brawly te ha preparado muy bien aunque le fallo un poco en la defensa‒

‒Bueno después de todo no eres una maese por nada‒

Zafiro ríe ligeramente ‒ ¡Oh Wally no cambiaras! ‒ Se acerca a él y le da un gran abrazo que es correspondido por este. Se separan poco a poco ‒Y dime ¿Qué haces en los bosques de petalburg?‒

‒Eso mismo quería preguntarte, tenia entendido que estabas viajando con Ruby por todo el mundo. Por cierto ¿Y Ruby donde esta? ‒ El joven de cabellos verdes nota un cambio drástico en su compañera al mencionar el nombre del coordinar de ojos carmesís. La castaña se acaricia con su mano derecha su brazo izquierdo en clara señal de incomodidad.

‒Bueno tu sabes‒ Comienza a relatar la muchacha ‒ Él quería ser coordinador y yo entrenadora, nuestros caminos se separarían tarde o temprano. ‒

Sigue sintiéndose en el aire esa aura de incomodidad, el joven de cabellos verdes rápidamente interrumpe la conversación. ‒ ¿Y vienes a Hoen a retar al Campeón de la Elite Four nuevamente? ‒

Zafiro agradece internamente por el cambio de la conversación ‒ No, esta vez no estoy en uno de mis viajes ni nada por el estilo. Me acabo de mudar a Hoen. Además las batallas es algo que deje atrás.‒

Wally, sorprendido, la voltea a ver como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. ‒ ¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¡Zafiro Birch!, ¡si!, la mismísima Zafiro Birch ya no quiere pelear. ¡Oh Arceus que acaso es el fin de nuestra existencia!‒

La joven ríe de buena manera por los disparates del joven ‒ ¡Oh vamos Wally!, no seas exagerado que ya no batalle como antes no significa que haya dejado de gustarme. Claro que extraño una buena pelea pero mi investigación es muy celosa y no he tenido tiempo para consentirme a mi misma.‒

‒ Eso quiere decir que eres un profesor como la profesora Juniper ‒ Afirma el joven.

‒Si, soy una profesora. ‒

‒ ¿Por eso estabas en los bosques de Petalburg? ‒

‒ No, en verdad estoy aquí por que necesitaba tranquilidad. Como dije antes, me estoy mudando y tengo cuestiones que resolver sobre ello que me están consumiendo.‒ Suspira la morena ‒ Pero basta de hablar de mi, dime Wally-lu ¿que has hecho con tu vida?‒

Ríe el joven ‒ Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo aunque nunca mostraste respeto a tus mayores‒

‒ Ni pareces mayor, eras más un mocoso con cuerpo de niña. ‒

‒Extrañaba a la vieja Zafiro. Pero aun así soy mayor que tu por 4 años. Debes respetarme. ‒

La muchacha le saca la lengua.‒ Oblígame ‒

‒Claro que lo haré ‒ Dice muy emocionado el joven mientras se separa de ella y toma una pokebola de su cinturón.‒ Estas ante el mismísimo campeón de Hoen. ‒

‒Vaya, vaya. Esto se torna interesante.‒ La muchachita toma su pokebola propia y se prepara para la batalla.

Y como señal de inicio solo se escucha la voz mezclada de los competidores.

‒ ¡Altaria ve!‒

‒ ¡Rono ve! ‒

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Ya no podía más. Estaba cansando, bueno al menos su cuerpo es el que sentía por que su alma dejo de hacerlo desde el momento que la dejó a ella. Aun recuerda sus ojos que llevan el mismísimo océano, su cabello del mismo color que la blanda tierra que él tanto ama, su sonrisa tan radiante y aquella mirada de determinación que lograba hacer flaquear a las mismas rocas. Pero ahora todo esta perdido, solo se encuentra en este mundo, vagando por las callejuelas empedradas de las ciudades buscando un atisbo de luz que lo salve de la miseria en la que vive, que desaparezca aquel agujero negro que él mismo creo, no sabia donde estaba, ni como se vería ni siquiera sabia quien era pero lo/la buscaría sin descanso hasta encontrarlo/a por que si de algo esta seguro es que cuando lo vea él sentirá esa paz y armonía olvidadas.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

En aquel tranquilo bosque el viento mece las hojas de los arboles, llevando suaves caricias al mundo. Y de esa tranquilidad solo se escuchaba las respiraciones pesadas de dos jóvenes que yacen acostados en el verdoso césped, observando con suma calma el cielo azul.

‒ Si que has mejorado Wally‒ Habla la jovencita morena

‒ Tú no te quedas atrás Zafiro. Al final fue un empate.‒

‒ Si, ¿Y cómo te trata la Elite Four? ‒

Un suspiro de cansancio es liberado por el joven de cabellos verdes ‒ Bien, no me puedo quejar‒

‒ Pero….‒ Es interrumpido por la muchacha.

‒Ser el campeón y pertenecer a la Elite Four siempre había sido mi sueño pero ahora que lo vivo‒

‒ ¿No es lo que esperabas?‒

‒No, claro que lo es. Supera mis expectativas pero veras yo.‒ Suspira tristemente ‒Estar en la Elite Four me consume mucho tiempo y no puedo estar con mi familia como yo quisiera.‒

La muchacha sorprendida se sienta y observa a su compañero que aun sigue recostado en el césped boca arriba.‒ ¿Tienes familia?‒

‒Si, una encantadora mujer como mi esposa. Se llama Melody y un hermoso hijo.‒ Sonríe tiernamente ante el recuerdo de su familia. ‒La conocí cuando escapaba de mis obligaciones como ahora y fue amor a primera vista. Su abuelo tenía una guardería pokemon. Me escapaba con más frecuencia solo para pasar tiempo con ella, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo más y obviamente me enamoraba más de ella a cada día hasta que me confesé. El tiempo de novios fue hermoso y después ya no veía mi vida sin ella así que tome la decisión de casarme. Feliz, Melody me acepto y nos amamos hasta no tener fin. La guardería quedo al servicio de Melody después del retiro de su abuelo y en los pocos ratos libres que tenia, le ayudaba en el negocio. Después vino nuestro lindo hijo y los días con ellos se hacen cada vez más cortos.‒ Suspira tristemente‒ Como me gustaría estar con ellos pero no puedo dejar mi puesto de líder y los entrenadores cada vez son menos aptos. Algunos ni logran derrotar al primer contrincante de la Elite Four sin contar todos los que se pierden en el camino.‒

Zafiro lo observa con compasión y tristeza en su mirada. Familia. Wally tenía una familia propia. La forma en que hablo sobre sus seres queridos, aquellos ojos brillosos y esa sonrisa tan encantadora provocaron una profunda meditación en la castaña. Se escucha algo tan maravilloso, hermoso e inigualable. ¿Podrá algún día sentir esas emociones como Wally?. Observa el cielo despejado mientras pide una plegaria a arceus.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Corriendo por los pasillos de aquella lujosa mansión con suelo de madera, corre una morena de ojos azules quien es seguida por una mujer de mayor de edad llevando en su antebrazo derecho un saco azul marino y en sus manos lleva dos botas cafés.

‒ ¡Se me hace tarde!‒ Exclama muy preocupada la morena sin dejar de correr.

‒ Mi señora no olvide ponerse sus botas y su saco‒ Le entrega, como puede, una bota y observa como la joven de ojos azules intenta ponerse su zapato saltando sin detener su camino. ‒ No creo que sea buena idea hacer eso mi señora. Podría lastimarse. ‒

‒ Estoy bien Hatsu. Pásame la otra bota.‒

Mientras nuestra querida protagonista intentaba vestirse sin dejar de correr por los largos pasillos de su "humilde" morada una joven de 27 primaveras atendía la puerta de aquella casa tan acogedora. Recibiendo entre sus manos 4 paquetes y un arreglo florar tan encantadoramente hermoso y elegante. Agradece al señor canoso y gordo del servicio postal, viéndolo retirarse una vez hecho su trabajo. Observa la nota con en nombre de su ama en ella, emocionada por el regalo, se prepara a buscar a la morena. Pero lo que nunca se espero ver fue la escena que la dueña de la casa protagonizaba, saltaba sin parar dirigiéndose a ella, intentando colocarse la ultima del par de botas pero para su mala fortuna solo hubo un destino para su peligrosa acrobacia y esa fue la cara de su querida señora estampada en el frío pero hermoso suelo negro de madera.

‒ ¡Auch!‒

‒ ¡Mi señora!, ¡¿se encuentra bien?!‒ Se escucha decir a las dos mujeres del servicio quienes se apresuran a ayudar a la joven de 22 años.

‒ Estoy bien, no se preocupen.‒ Toman de cada brazo a la morena mientras la levantan.

‒ No vuelva a hacer eso mi señora‒ Le reprende la mujer canosa.

‒ Debes tener más cuidado Zafiro‒ Dice la joven de 27 años.

‒ Si, si, lo prometo‒ La muchacha de ojos azules se soba su cabeza con una mano y usa la otra para terminar de colocar la bota faltante.

La muchacha del servicio, Ichigo, recuerda que tiene un mensaje para su señora. Toma el arreglo y las cajas cuadradas con estampado de flores de sakura que dejo en el suelo al momento de ayudar a la morena. ‒ Señorita Zafiro, le traigo este paquete que le acaba de llegar.‒ Habla muy emocionada mientras le muestra el arreglo floral y las cajas.

La aludida sorprendida por los regalos y fascinada por las flores toma con mucho cariño las sakuras adornadas tan hermosamente entre sus manos. ‒Son bellísimas‒ Exclama la dueña de la casa.

‒¿Pero quien las habrá enviado?‒ Comenta, igual de emocionada que la joven Ichigo, la ancianita.

La joven de ojos verdes y cabellos negros como las cenizas observa una carta que posa encima de una de las cajas. Y se la entrega a su dueña mientras suprime un grito de felicidad. ‒ ¡Hay una carta!, ¡Léala Zafiro, léala!.‒

La morena le entrega el arreglo de flores a la anciana mientras toma la carta, observa su nombre escrito en el sobre en una caligrafía pulcra y le abre con cuidado.

"_Señorita Birch _

_No tengo el rostro para mirarla después del incidente de la noche anterior, sé que usted ha dicho que no tenia razón para sentirme de esa manera pero no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto ocurrió debido a mí irresponsabilidad, por ello le ruego que me perdone y aunque usted ya me había disculpado, sentía que no era de la forma correcta así que espero que acepte estos obsequios como una muestra de mi arrepentimiento. _

_Agradezco de antemano sus sinceros sentimientos y quedo a su disposición. _

_Atentamente _

_Su amable vecino _

_Steven Stone"_

Zafiro vuelve a leer la carta escrita por el heredero de los Stone. Sus ojos azules como el mar se entrecierran con una ternura, nunca espero conocer alguien tan atento como lo es el señor Stone pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un grito de emoción y pequeños saltos por parte de Ichigo quien se encuentra a espalda suya.

‒ ¡Que emoción, es tan romántico el señor Stone‒ Suspira con anhelo la muchacha. Provocando un leve sonrojo en la morena.

‒ Y guapo ‒ Exclama igual de emocionada la mujer canosa, sonrojando más a la joven de ojos azules.

‒ ¡Es perfecto! ‒ Dicen a unisón las dos mujeres del servicio mientras observan a su ama con una sonrisa picara.

‒ N-no es n-nada de e-eso, s-solo se sient-te c-culpable p-por el in-incidente y n-nada más‒ asegura muy roja la dueña de la casa y con nerviosismo.

‒ ¡¿Ah, no?!,‒ Cuestiono la joven de cabellos negros sin dejar esa sonrisa picara ‒Te escribe una linda carta, te regala hermosas flores y ‒Observa las cajas‒ chocolates, ¿Aun sigues pensando que no hay un tras fondo en esto?‒

La morena se siente en un callejón sin salida, la mirada penetrante y acusadora de las dos mujeres no la dejan pensar coherentemente, su corazón late fuertemente a causa del tierno gesto del joven Stone, da por hecho que sus mejillas deben estar completamente rojas.

‒ Y-yo…‒

‒ Señorita Zafiro el auto ya esta listo ‒ Y es salvada por un muchacho de la servidumbre de cabellos rubios y ojos miel.

La joven de ojos azules agradece internamente y toma su saco azul marino de la anciana Hatsu al igual que una caja de chocolates que aun cargaba Ichigo.‒Me gustaría seguir conversando con ustedes pero se me hace tarde, nos vemos ‒ Y sin darles tiempo a objetar sale corriendo del lugar escuchando solo las exclamaciones de quejas de las mujeres.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Dos caballeros bajaban de un Mazda 350z deportivo de color plateado, al frente de una casa muy linda pero modesta de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín de rosas al frente, ventanas blancas y cortinas amarillas. La puerta de color verde es abierta por uno de los hombres quien al ver que no es seguido por su compañero voltea para verlo hablar por su celular, dando instrucciones y éste le pide un momento con su mirada plateada.

‒ No tardes Steven. ‒ Comenta el caballero de ojos agua-marinos mientras entra a la casa en la espera de ver a su adorada esposa. Cierra sus ojos mientras entra y extiende su brazo libre, el que no toma el picaporte de la puerta, y con voz cantarina exclama ‒ ¡Ya llegue terroncito de azúcar!‒

Pero en vez de escuchar la habitual dulce voz de su esposa, se sorprende de distinguir, sin lugar a dudas, la dueña de sus pesadillas.

‒ Vaya, adiós tranquilidad.‒

‒ ¡TU! ‒ Le apunta con su dedo índice de la mano derecha el caballero a la misteriosa voz. ‒ ¿Qué haces en mi casa vil bruja? ‒

‒Hacer que tu esposa entre en razón de una buena vez aun no es tarde para separarse de ti. ‒ Dicho esto toma con cuidado su taza de té, brindada amablemente por la señora del hogar y que reposa en la mesita del centro de aquella modesta sala de color rojo, y le da un sorbo.

‒Oh no, claro que no. No dejaré que llenes la hermosa cabecita de mi terroncito con tus sucios pensamientos. ‒ Le grita a la joven.

‒ Solo le hago ver la realidad, que seas una burla como persona no es mi culpa‒ Habla la voz misteriosa con soberbia.

Mientras el caballero de agua-marinos ojos discutía con su invitada inesperada un hombre de la misma edad que el dueño del hogar, entraba a la casa para encontrar una curiosa escena, una joven de cabellos acaramelados y ojos azules sentada, con adecuada postura, en el sofá café de la habitación mientras tomaba una taza de té, dándole una sonrisa de suficiencia a su querido amigos Wallace quien actuaba como un niño chiquito, señalando a la joven mientras una vena se hacia visible en su frente y gritando cosas incoherentes.

Steven abre sus ojos sorprendido al reconocer a la muchacha‒ Se͞ñorita Birch‒ Interrumpe la productiva pelea.

La aludida voltea y parpadea varias veces, su mente le recuerda el detalle del joven de cabellos plateados provocando que se sonroje levemente, le sonríe.‒ Señor Stone es un placer verlo de nuevo. ‒

‒ Al contrario señorita Birch, el placer es todo mío‒Y como respuesta realiza una leve reverencia dejando a su amigo con una gran interrogante.

‒ ¿Se conocen? ‒ Pregunta confundido el líder de Gimnasio.

‒ Si, la señorita Birch es la nueva vecina. ‒ Al decir esto el heredero Stone le da una mirada profunda a su amigo.

‒ T-tu.. t-tu.. t-tu..‒ comienza a hablar el dueño de la casa girando su cabeza para verlos a ambos. ‒ ¡Te mudaste a Hoen!‒ Grita a los cuatro vientos muy horrorizado.

‒No puedo dejar a Winona sola, ya es hora de que recapacite. ‒ Dice la jovencita después de cubrir sus orejas por el tremendo grito del caballero.

‒ ¡Pero que cosas dices vil bruja! soy el hombre perfecto para ella. ‒

‒Bromeas, de todos los hombres del mundo sigo sin entender por qué te eligió a ti.‒

‒ Por que soy su alma gemela.‒

‒ ¿Alma gemela?. Por favor ¿con esos disparates convenciste a mi amiga de que se casará contigo?.‒

‒ Ahora si mujer ya me tienes harto‒

La morena deja la taza de té en la mesita y se levanta para desafiarlo mientras el caballero de cabellos verdes se acerca a ella. ‒ No eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacer algo.‒

‒ ¡YA BASTA!.‒ Todos, sorprendidos, dirigen su vista hacia la fuente de aquella voz y se encuentran con una mujer de 32 años de cabellos morados, ojos del mismo color, tez pálida, más alta que la joven morena pero no más que los caballeros. La mujer frunce sus cejas y posa sus brazos en sus caderas en señal de molestia. ‒ Desde la cocina escucho su griterío, ¿no pueden estar un rato sin discutir ustedes dos?.‒

‒ ¡ÉL/ELLA EMPEZÓ!‒ dicen a unisón Zafiro y Wallace mientras se señalan.

‒ Terroncito ‒ Dice con voz preocupada el joven de ojos agua-marinos, se dirige hacia su esposa y la abraza con ternura.‒ ¿Verdad que no me dejarás?‒

Suspira la aludida. ‒Por supuesto que no Wallace. ‒ Feliz con la respuesta el caballero le saca la lengua a la morena quien frunce el ceño. La señora del hogar niega con la cabeza los gestos infantiles que pueden llegar a tener su querida amiga y su esposo, pasa su vista por la sala y se encuentra con la mirada platinada del mejor amigo de su amor. ‒ ¡Oh!, Steven no te había visto, disculpa, bienvenido. Puedes tomar asiento, recuerda que estas en tu casa.‒

‒No te preocupes y gracias es un gusto verte Winona.‒

‒ Cierto terroncito, invite a cenar a Stevy espero que no haya problema.‒ Le habla Wallace a su esposa.

‒Por supuesto que no‒ Le responde esta.‒ Iré a prepara las cosas.‒

La pareja se separa mientras la mujer se dirige a la cocina para prepara la comida.‒ ¿No crees que ya es tarde bruja?, ¿No te extrañan en tu casa?.‒ Comenta el líder de gimnasio.

‒ Ella se quedará a cenar también. ‒ Le grita su pareja desde la cocina ganándose una sonrisa de suficiencia por parte de la joven de ojos azules.

La morena toma lugar donde antes estaba sentada mientras que los dos caballeros la imitan. Sin saber que decir el señor Stone medita sobre un tema de conversación, la verdad esta muy alegre por poder ver a la joven nuevamente, no se lo tomen a mal no es que tenga cierto enamoramiento por ella simplemente por que no sabía si la joven lo miraría de buena manera después de lo ocurrido, y cuando esta listo para hablar es interrumpido por su mejor amigo. ‒ ¿Cómo te estas tomando las cosas?. ‒ Le pregunta a la muchacha.

‒ Estoy bien si eso es lo que quieres saber. ‒

‒ ¿Haz sabido algo de "él"? ‒

El ambiente se vuelve incomodo, la joven inmediatamente bloquea su mente y se refleja en su mirar un frio sentimiento. Su cuerpo se tensa y su rostro parece inmutable.‒ No. ‒ Responde con voz diplomática la muchacha.

Pero esa sensación de malestar sigue estando presente mientras los interlocutores se encierran en sus pensamientos, Steven solo le queda observar, nuevamente se quedo al margen de la situación pero su curiosidad comienza a trabajar en su mente. ¿Quién será esa persona misteriosa que provoque esa faceta en la castaña?. Supone que es alguien sumamente importante para ella, ¿acaso serán su padre?, ¿Algún hermano?. Ahora que lo piensa nunca se le ocurrió que la joven podría tener una pareja, pues como no si están hermosa, encantadora y brillante. Al pensar en esa posibilidad el heredero se entristece.

- _No hay motivo para que me sienta así, es decir; no es como si me gustará ella. No lo digo porque no es encantadora, claro que lo es pero….. ella no tiene que tener un novio, no es que no pueda claro que puede tiene todo el derecho es su vida, solo que no creo que sea el indicado, no lo digo porque yo lo sea es que…. Arceus soy todo un caos. _– El joven suspira mientras cubre sus rostro con su mano entre abierta, por los pequeños espacios entre sus dedos observa en la mesa de la sala una caja de los chocolates que le compro, motivado le habla a la joven.- Me alegra que los chocolates sean de su agrado.-

-Eh?.-La joven de azules ojos lo voltea a ver encontrándose con aquella mirada fuerte, misteriosa y penetrante. Recuerda el mensaje y el gesto del Señor Stone causando un leve sonrojo a sus mejillas. Sonríe tiernamente. –No era necesario la molestia joven Stone.-

-Al contrario Señorita Birch.-

-Espero que no le moleste que las traje para compartir pero es que las cosas saben mejor cuando se comparten.-

-Por supuesto que no señorita Birch, estoy halagado.-

-Llámeme Zafiro después de todo somos amigos, no?- Le sonríe bellamente.

Corresponde con alegría a la sonrisa de la joven. –Por supuesto que sí, somos amigos. Y que tal tú día?.-

-Perfecto….

Mientras ellos se perdían en su mundo eran observados minuciosamente por un hombre joven de ojos agua marina. Cada gesto, cada sonrisa, nada pasaba desapercibido para él. Nunca se esperó que la enamorada de Stevy fuera la bruja de mar pero era de esperarse, quien más tendría las agallas de enfrentarse a la madre de su mejor amigo que la castaña?. Se lo merecen. Los dos han pasado por mucho, no hay mejor pareja perfecta que ella y él para ella. Si les deja esto a ellos de seguro nunca lograrían nada ya que son tan increíblemente torpes. Los ayudaría y nadie lo detendría para cumplir su objetivo.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

**Chan chan chan chan….. Wallace está decidido ayudará a nuestros protagonista a unirse, esto como perjudicará la relación entre ellos?. Ni yo lo sé o.o **

**Ahora quiero agradecer a PaotCraft y Sakura Touko por comentar y revisar mi historia. Gracias a ustedes me motivo. **

**Y sí concuerdo contigo Sakura Touko, Steven es mejor n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n **

**Por favor Comenten! **


End file.
